


AtlinMerrick: Kraniets drillerier - dansk oversættelse

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kraniet taler! “Det begyndte altsammen efter jeg døde. Livet var godt; der var mig og Sherlock, Sherlock og mig. I otte år havde vi en fantastisk ting kørende, vi forstod hinanden, vi var simpatico. Og så dukkede *han* op.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skullduggery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432116) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Tak til AtlinMerrick for at lade mig oversætte hendes "Skullduggery". God fornøjelse med læsningen!

Jeg er et voksent menneskeligt kranie.

Du ved, hvordan jeg ser ud, du har set eksempler på tv, det er jeg sikker på. Vi er alle næsten ens. Selvfølgelig ser jeg en smule bedre ud end det gennemsnitlige kranie, fastere suturer, mere elegante zygomatiske buer, en speciel ypperlig occipital knogle.

Mit gode udseende er dog ikke pointen, pointen er, at mens du er her, vil jeg gerne komme af med et par ting, der falder mig for brystet. Altså, når jeg nu _siger_ bryst...

Hvad jeg mener er, at jeg gerne vil tale med nogen. Læsse af. Gøre rent bord, så at sige. Det korte af det lange er: Jeg tror, at jeg har brug for en psykolog. Og ved du hvad? Jeg plejede at _være_ én.

Helt alvorligt. Havde også en god praksis, over ved Royal Courts of Justice. Brugte hele dagen på at analysere emotionelt skrøbelige, intellektuelt sterile, moralsk fallerede advokater. Det var bare livet.

Pokkers. Se, det er en del af problemet. Jeg bliver ved med at komme ud på et sidespor. Men _det er_ heller ikke pointen. Pointen – og jeg har én – er, at tingene har forandret sig her omkring og ikke til det bedre. Spændingen er så fortættet, at du ville kunne smøre det på en toast. Og helt ærligt, det driver mig til vanvid.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Okay, det begyndte efter jeg døde. (Og _her er_ der en historie med nogle sving og snoninger, men vi vil vente med detaljerne omkring min bortgåen til en anden gang, ikke?).

Under alle omstændigheder, efter jeg døde var livet godt. Godt, stabilt, forudsigelig. Altså, så forudsigeligt, som det nu kan være, når du bor sammen med en autistisk, manio-depressiv med for mange idéer og ikke nok muligheder for udfoldelse. (De første år var jeg på så mange lister over ingredienser til flere eksperimenter end jeg har lyst til at tælle. Du troede, at jeg var antikt på grund af min affældige farvning? Tro om, jeg er faktisk knap nok elleve år ældre end mit drenge geni.)

Som jeg var ved at fortælle, så har det været mig og Sherlock i næsten otte år, siden han fandt mig på mit eget gerningssted. (Ingen panik, jeg blev anskaffet legalt. I sidste ende.) Under alle omstændigheder, i lang tid havde livet en salig stabil rytme, som lignede noget i denne her retning (iøvrigt taler jeg i kursiv, har altid gjort det og vil altid gøre det):

”Frisøren skulle holde en tale på konferencen, det ved vi.”

_Frisører holdt konferencer? Hvad kunne de dog finde på at lave til sådan én, style hinandens hår?_

”Meget sandsynligt. Så, frisøren var ikke i sin butik, da sælgeren afleverede ordren.”

_Sælgere leverer deres egne varer? Helt ærligt?_

”Nogle gange. Men hvis frisøren ikke var i butikken, så kunne han selvfølgelig ikke have brugt den titanium takkede saks til at stikke sælgeren i nakken med.”

_Takkede saks? Jeg vil gerne se det sår. Det lyder ... dekorativt._

”Ikke på en måde, du ville lægge mærke til. Og selvom frisørens tale var blevet afkortet den aften, så er der dusinvis af folk, som påstår at have set ham til festmiddagen.”

_Festmiddag for frisørerne. Frisørernes festmiddag? Åh, nu laver du grin med mig._

”Der var noget, som en af deltagerne sagde, noget simpelt, som jeg glemmer.”

_En festmiddag. Jeg kunne godt tænke mig at komme til en festmiddag. Have en øl eller måske to. Det er jo et stykke tid sinde, ikke? Åh den fyr._

”Festmiddag, festmiddag, øl, fyr – Fyr! To fyre! Han har en bror, som er kok, en af hans bekendte sagde, at de altid har været misundelige på hinanden. Det var kokken. Selvfølgelig var det det. Han fandt ud af, at hans bror havde en affære med sælgeren – den samme mand, som kokken havde købt sine knive hos.”

Det fortsætter på denne måde det meste af tiden. Giv en smule, tag en smule. Det var nemt liv, et godt liv. Mig og Sherlock, vi var simpatico.

Og så dukkede _han_ op.

Du ved, hvem jeg mener. Ham, der halter og bruger en stok. Ham med krigssåret. Ham med sweaterne og te og mælk og indkøbene og oprydningen. Den lille. Den soldat.

_Gud, hvor jeg elsker ham._

Alt begyndte at _gløde_ , da han kom hertil, ikke? For dælen, hver gang de stod tæt på hinanden bare sprang der en lys kold ild fra deres hud, en flammende korona omkring dem begge to. Alt for længe kunne de ikke se det, de bekæmpede det aktivt, og helt ærligt, det fik mig halvvejs til at blive alkoholiker.

Men med lidt hjælp blev alting i sidste ende godt, tak Gud, og det har været godt i lang tid nu.

Undtagen at nu er Sherlock gået hen og har gjort den der ene _ting_ , og John har ladt ham gøre _det_ , og det er derfor, jeg håber, at jeg kan tale med dig.


	2. Chapter 2

Åh, kære Gud!

Helt ærlig, jeg knuselsker Mrs. Hudson, det gør jeg virkelig, men hendes timing i dag er _oprørende_.

Hun kom ind og tog mig _igen_ og for alt i verden, nu er bare ikke det rigtige tidspunkt. Jeg har desperat brug for at tale med Sherlock. Jeg har virkelig. Og John. Men mest Sherlock, fordi drenge geniet er lige netop det modsatte og hvis jeg havde arm, så ville jeg helt ærligt prygle ham.

(På den anden side, så ville jeg sandsynligvis ikke. Han ville kunne lide det. (Men det er en helt anden historie. Flere andre historier. Jeg er ikke sikker på, at du vil bryde dig om dem.))

Hvorom alting er, siden vi taler om at kunne lide noget, så er det derfor, at Mrs. Hudson sniger sig ind i 221B og stjæler mig. Det er fordi hun elsker det lange rær, jeg lever sammen med, ham, jeg er så sur på, at jeg kunne _pryg_ -

Okay, ja. Fokus.

Mrs. Hudson snupper mig, fordi hun ved, at det gør Sherlock sur og hun ved, at alt, hvad der får hans hjerne til at skumme over er bedre end når han keder sig. Og når jeg er forsvundet, så skummer han over, tro mig.

Jeg siger det ikke på grund af forfængelighed (altså, ja, jeg gør), men jeg er hans... altså, jeg er ikke helt sikker. Gode side? Samvittighed? Moralske centrum? Alt, hvad jeg ved, er at jeg ikke bare er en kropsløs klump af kalcium, natrium og fosfor for Sherlock. Jeg er én, han kan tale til. Jeg er én, han lytter efter. Jeg er hans ven.

_Gah!_

Grød. Helt alvorligt. Jeg har aldrig nogensinde i mit liv mødt nogen, der kan køre så meget ud på et sidespor, som jeg gør. Min pointe, og jeg er faktisk desperat i gang med at prøve at have én, er at Mrs. Hudson lader mig en gang imellem forsvinde, ikke fordi hun flipper ud over mig, men fordi Sherlocks efterfølgende jagt efter mig er en afveksling for alle – _især_ SH.

(Lad mig bare sige, at hvis du hverken har arme eller ben og teknisk set ikke meget andet af noget som helst, gør du hvad du kan med det, du har. Jeg har en mund, for at sige det som det er, og jeg bruger den. Det betyder, at hvis der normalt er et ord for noget, så har jeg otte. Meninger? Teorier? Vittigheder? Jeg har tusinder. Ord: De er alt, hvad jeg _kan_ have. Så, Sherlock? Han er mange ting for mig: Sherlock. SH. Drenge geniet. Idioten jeg bor sammen med Soldatens dreng. Et frygteligt godt skår – forkortet skår. Under alle omstændigheder, bare for at klarlægge det her. Så. Videre i teksten.)

Så nu sidder jeg her, i Mrs. Hudsons _meget_ mere hyggelige lejlighed, men det er bare det mest forkerte tidspunkt i verden at være lige her. Jeg skal virkelig bare tilbage til 221B, fordi Det Store Nummer er ved at ske derover og du ved lige så godt som jeg, at drengene knapt nok kan finde ud af, hvad de skal have til aftensmad uden min hjælp, og så endnu mindre -

_Det banker på døren!_

Åh, kryds fingrene for mig, fordi jeg har brug for at det er Sherlock. Eller John. Eller dem begge. Åh... hvis det er dem begge to, så vil jeg dø lykkelig.

Og ... nej. Det var bare Mr. Carlton, som afleverede nogle indkøb, som Beth havde brug for. (Liz. Elizabeth. Lizzie. Bell. Hudson. Min kære pige.)

Altså, der er ikke noget, jeg kan gøre herfra, tydeligvis, undtagen at falde til ro og vente. Min kære pige har ikke en gang gemt mig denne gang, så _hvis_ bare Sherlock ville komme og se efter, så ville han finde mig i løbet af et sekund og jeg ville kunne prøve på at løse dette store Sherlock-formede rod, han har fået sig selv ind i. Igen.

Hvordan gør han det? Hvordan kan han _blive ved_ med at gøre det her, det er, hvad jeg gerne vil vide.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Mens vi venter, så afslutter jeg lige introduktionen, ikke?

Jeg har allerede fortalt dig de ikke-essentielle ting: terapeut... flyttede til London fra Amerika, da jeg var toogtyve ... døde toogfyrre år gammel ... mødte Sherlock kort tid efter det.

Mit navn er Aurora Aurelia Abbington og ja, jeg kan høre jeres kollektive gisp herfra. Jeg ved, at I troede, at jeg var mandlig, men jeg kan ikke forestille mig, hvorfor. Tror _I_ virkelig, at en heteroseksuel fyr ville have skrevet sådan en oral historie (hentydningen er med vilje) af mine drenge og deres rejse fra bofælle til bedste venner til bollevenner? (Jeg siger bollevenner, fordi det er alliterativt, men de er meget mere, så meget mere, men jeg ved, at du allerede vidste det).

_Videre i teksten._

Hvor om alting er, så kan du kalde mig Aurora, Rory, Trippel A, eller det forbandede græske kor uden at det rører mig, selvom der vil være en masse skaller i denne historie, så handler den virkelig ikke om mig. Den handler om John og Sherlock, og lige nu er Sherlock i gang med ødelægge er en perfekt kærlighedshistorie ved at være _ekstremt_ meget Sherlockagtig.

I bund og grund startede det hele den nat, hvor Doktor John H. Watson spurgte Mr. Sherlock Holmes at gifte sig med ham.


	3. Chapter 3

Faktisk så startede hele det her rod endnu før Sherlock blev født. Måske endda før der var luft. Men jeg kan ikke gå så langt tilbage, fordi jeg har problemer nok med ikke at komme på et sidespor, sådan som tingene er lige nu, så vi begynder med begyndelsen – eller slutningen – alt efter din synsvinkel.

Den nat, hvor John spurgte Sherlock om han ville blive hans lovformelig viede ægtemand. Eller registrerede partner. Eller hvad de nu for tiden uddeler af forskellig-fra-men-ligeværdig status i det enogtyvende århundredes England.

Hvorom alting er, den nat var forbløffende for en hel række af omstændigheder, som jeg alle sammen vil komme tilbage til. Lad os dog i første omgang definere ”forbløffende” ved at være fælles om nogle af dens synonymer: _Overraskende_. _Utrolig_. _Skræmmende_. _Chokerende_. _Bedøvende_. _Sensationel_.

Vær venlig at tage dette som en hentydning til, hvordan denne dag udviklede sig. Og sig ikke, at jeg ikke advarede dig.

_*_

_Overraskende._

Den første overraskende ting var John selv.

Natten før den nat, han havde planlagt at fri, fandt John ud af, at han var nervøs. Men siden han var blevet skudt, _arbejdede_ John H. Watson ikke med nervøs som tilstand for alvor. Den sidste gang han faktisk havde været _så_ sommerfugle-i-maven nervøs, var den gode doktor tretten og Jenna Braid havde lige kysset ham under misteltenen, trukket sig væk for at undersøge hans ansigt og var så _begyndt at komme tilbage_.

Men helt ærligt, hvad var der at være nervøs for? John levede blot med en uforudsigelig mand, som havde diagnosticeret sig selv med en alvorligt og foruroligende personlighedsforstyrrelse. Han, ved du jo nok, boede bare sammen med nogen, som i femten år har påstået at være aseksuel. Han var kun sammen med en mand, som var så blændende flot, at John var temmelig sikker på, at han havde fanget en fjortenårig på den anden side af vejen og  en lille ældre dame tre huse længere henne ufortrødent i gang med at stirre på hans røv. Han levede ganske simpelt sammen med en mand, hvis version af en normal morgenmadssamtale ofte inkluderede ordene maddike, afskåret og chok terapi.

Så helt ærligt, hvad kunne John om _muligt_ være nervøs for?

Men, helt alvorligt, hvorfor skulle der gøres et stort nummer ud af det her? Sherlock og han havde allerede været sammen i næsten to år på nuværende tidspunkt. To for det meste, altså, ofte, altså, nogenlunde normale år.

For dælen, folk inviterede dem til middag for Guds skyld (medbring vin, sagde de altid, meget hurtigt; ja tak, det er alt, bare medbring en _uåbnet_ flaske vin). De gik til fester en gang imellem (John afleverede altid Lestrades ID-kort, håndjern og tidens yndlingsslips dagen efter med mange undskyldninger). For dælen, de havde endda holdt deres egen fest én gang (kun én gang, og John havde ingen idé om, hvad det var, han havde tænkt på, men de endte med at finde den allersidste skorpion inden gæsterne gik hjem).

Som vi sagde, hvorfor være nervøs?

Det var natten før natten han havde planlagt at fri, nedenunder i køkkenet var hans elsker i gang med at partere en yak på køkkenbordet (i det mindste havde han puttet den på slagterpapir) med en fire punds spaltekniv, og John stirrede på sig selv i spejlet, og undrede sig over, hvorfor han følte sig en smule overspændt.

_Utrolig._

Hele den _utrolige_ del kom ved morgengry.

Om morgenen før natten, hvor John havde planlagt at fri, vågnede han klokken seks, en hel time før normalt. Det var faktisk ikke den utrolige del, heller ikke det faktum, at Sherlock var kommet i seng om natten og havde forfejlet at vække John ved at presse kolde hænder mod hans talje eller ved at føre is blok fødder ind imellem hans lægge.

Nej, det utrolige var vejret.

Det var tidligt forår i London og mens det kunne betyde alting fra en let jakke til halstørklæder og handsler, på denne specielle april morgen var det en hidtil uset enogtyve grader, godt seks mere end normalt. Den ærefrygt, dette medførte, spredte sig gennem byen som et velkomment virus, fremmede smilte til hinanden, vintertøj blev bortkastet, og kriminaliteten faldt (du har et gæt, hvem der blev muggen over det).

Selvom de havde kendt hinanden i over to år, hvilket betød at de havde oplevet mindst to hele gennemløb af årstiderne, så var der noget over de lune temperaturer, som virkede enerverende på John. Når han tænkte på _John og Sherlock_ , tænkte han på diset regnvejr og mørkets frembrud og uldne halstørklæder. Han tænkte ikke på korte ærmer og en klat af solcreme på ryggen af en bleg næse.

Men det var okay, det var godt. Han kunne forholde sig til tempereret. Han kunne klare at knibe øjnene sammen mod solskinnet hele dagen og ønske, bare en lille smule, for noget koldt regnvejr. Han var ikke nervøs og han var ikke i gang med at lade en lille ting som en fuldstændig smuk dag ødelægge hans planer om at fri til sin elskede.

_Skræmmende._

Hun havde ikke tænkt sig at putte en økse gennem Johns gode humør, det havde hun virkelig ikke tænkt sig.

Men det var hvad Mrs. Hudson gjorde, da hun dukkede op sent om morgenen, før den aften, hvor John havde tænkt sig at fri, og spurgte den gode doktor, om han kunne hjælpe hende med at hænge et maleri op. ”Jeg kan ikke nå højt nok op,” sagde kvinden, som knap nok var fire centimeter kortere end den mand, hvis hjælp hun anmodede om.

Selv John kunne deducere løgnen i dette, men med et træk på skulderen råbte han til Sherlock ”Tilbage lige om lidt!” Og smuttede ned til sin udlejers lejlighed.

Så snart hun havde lukket døren bag dem, gjorde Mrs. Hudson to ting: Høfligt tilbød hun John te og så sagde hun de udødelige ord, ”Dette er ikke noget, jeg skal blande mig i, men...”

To timer senere stod Johns te på bordet foran ham urørt og lig koldt, og hans pande var trukket sammen i en voldsom rynken.

”Nu kan jeg jo godt tage fejl, så De skal virkelig tage det, jeg sagde, med et gran salt, Dr. Watson –”

"John."

”- Sherlock er meget temperamentsfuld, som De ved. Altså, bare på en uge – det var før han kendte Dem, selvfølgelig – gik han fra at fuldstændig elske min tun og lever gryderet til et rasende had. Åh, Doktor – ”

"John."

” – De skulle have hørt de frygteligt ting, han sagde. De kan ikke gentages, helt ærligt. Men jeg er på et sidespor. Det er bare, at jeg har kendt Sherlock en lille smule længere end De har, Doktor – ”

"John."

” – og jeg vil ikke se Dem såret. Ikke at Sherlock ville gøre det med vilje, slet ikke. Han ved bare ikke altid, hvad det er hans siger. Og er De er sådan en rar mand og De har været så god for ham, det har De virkelig. Jeg har aldrig set ham så glad, Dok- ”

”Mrs. Hudson, jeg har virkelig brug for, at De kalder mig John. De har brugt de sidste to timer på venligt at diskutere med mig Sherlocks humørsvingninger, tilbøjeligheder, og holdninger til børn, et fladt skattesystem, kæledyr, popmusik, mig, sex og ægteskab. Så, vil De ikke nok _være så venlig_ , at kalde mig John.”

Dr. Watsons udlejer ventede høfligt til han havde talt færdig, før hun fortsatte. ” – altså, virkelig, De har været god for ham, det ved De godt, ikke?”

John så på væggen, der var længst væk. Ønskede, at der hang et billede. ”Det mente jeg nok.”

”Åh, men det har De, virkelig. Det må De ikke tvivle på i et eneste minut. Det er bare, at Sherlock ikke er Deres gennemsnitlige samlebånds mand. Han, vel, han har stærke meninger om ting og et kan tage lang tid at få ham til at ændre dem, ikke.”

John prøvede på ikke at gnide sine øjne, trykke på ryggen af sin næse eller bide i sin underlæbe, alt sammen tegn på, at han var frustreret, ude på dybt vand eller havde et meget høfligt, meget engelsk nervøst sammenbrud. ”Det havde jeg på fornemmelsen, ja.”

”Åh, Doktor, nu har jeg gjort Dem utilpas, kan jeg se. Vil De have én til kop for at falde til ro igen? Vi kan tale om – ”

”Mrs. Hudson, De har virkelig været meget venlig, men jeg er bange for, at jeg bliver nødt til at gå. Jeg har... jeg har et par ting, som er planlagt i dag, og jeg er ved at komme bagud. Kom igen lidt senere, hvis De stadig har brug for hjælp med billedet, ikke?”

Johns udlejer fulgte ham ud til sin dør og klappede ham på armen, da han gik ud. ”De gør de dejligste ting for den dreng, det gør De virkelig. Men lad være med at haste nogle ting igennem, er sådan set alt, hvad jeg ville sige til Dem. Hvis det ikke er i stykker, behøver De heller ikke – ”

John klistrede et smil på og trykkede kort på ryggen af sin næse. ”Ja. Tak, Mrs. Hudson. Det vil jeg huske på.”

På den anden side af Mrs. Hudsons lukkede dør bed John sig i sin underlæbe og trak vejret dybt. Han havde det fint. Han havde det fint. Han var ikke nervøs, han var ligeglad med, at det ikke regnede, og han ville helt klart ikke lade denne meget underlige samtale lade ham skræmme ham fra sine foreslåede planer for idag.

_Chokerende._

Den chokerende del af dagen kom i den tidlige eftermiddag før den aften, hvor John havde planlagt at fri til Sherlock. Han var endelig kommet hjem, lænede sig mod døren af 221B og stirrede på kraniet på den modsatte side, mens han prøvede at samle sine tanker.

 _Hvad handlede det om_? Var i det store og hele den mest fremtrædende.

Han havde endda givet udtryk for det, omkring en time ind i Mrs. Hudsons Rådgivning for de Elskovssyge eller hvad denne.... denne anti-peptalk havde været.

”Mrs. Hudson, hvorfor kommer De med det her nu?” havde han spurgt. Hun havde fortsat i tyve minutter ud af en tangent om Sherlocks meninger om Londons taxaer og løg (ikke sammen, men hver for sig), før hun endelig svarede. ”Det er bare fordi De ser ud til... som om De er ... er ved at tænke på noget. Meget højlydt.”

Og det var alt, han kunne få ud af hende. Da han spurgte, om Sherlock havde puttet tanken i hendes hoved, hoppede samme hoved ’nej’ så hårdt, at han var sikker på, at han havde hørt hendes rygrad subluxere.

John rynkede panden, da han huskede på det, og gik hen mod kaminhylden, mens han afslappet kaldte på Sherlock, og så kaldte igen. Begge gange uden at få svar. Godt.

”Så, hvad har _du_ så at sige?”

Kraniet (det er altså mig!) kiggede på hendes lille soldat med bløde, venlige, udtryksfulde øjne... æhm, huler.

”Fordi jeg virkelig –”

Johns mobil ringede og det ville være korrekt at side, at tonen var insisterende.

John lod den kime nogle enkelte gange, overvejede om Sherlock faktisk alligevel var hjemme, men ingen dør i lejligheden blev banket åben – Sherlock svarede altid på Johns mobil; det kunne jo være en sag og måske havde Lestrade dumt nok glemt Sherlocks nummer eller måske havde solpletterne stegt kredsløbene i Sherlocks egen mobil – og ingen konsulterende detektiv dukkede op for at snuppe enheden, så John tog den op mellem sine fingre. Tøvende svarede han.

”Det er John.”

"John!"

”Åh, hej Greg. Hvad sker der? Er det en sag for Sherlock?”

Der var en lyd af Lestrade, som puttede sin hånd over telefonens mundstykke, så blev der mumlet et par ord. Efter et par øjeblikke vendte han tilbage. ”Undskyld. Nej, ikke nogen sag lige nu, desværre. Jeg ved, jeg ved, Sherlock er sandsynligvis ved at drive dig til vanvid, ikke?”

John åbnede munden for at svare, men Lestrade pløjede videre. ”Sherlock er grunden til, at jeg ringer. Vel, Sherlock og dig, jer begge to, faktisk. Har du et minut?”

John følte, at indersiden af den hånd, der holdt telefonen, begyndte at svede.

”Jeg ... muligvis.”

Flere mumlede ord til en sagesløs undersåt på den anden side af byen og Lestrade var tilbage. ”Undskyld igen. Jeg tænkte bare, om du havde tid til frokost en gang i denne uge.”

John følte, at hans hjerte begyndte at slå langsommere. Han tørrede sin svedende hånd på sine bukser. Så huskede han Gregs tidligere kommentar. ”Sherlock _og_ mig? Til frokost? Du sagde, at du ringede på grund af Sherlock og mig.”

Mumlen, mere mumlen, hvilket nu var ved at drive John lettere rundt i ringen. Eller haven, hvad enten. ”Se, Greg, jeg skal til – ”

”Undskyld, John, jeg er ked af det, det her sted er bare, jeg aner ikke, hvordan noget som helst ting nogensinde bliver gjort. Hør, nej, jeg vil faktisk ikke have Sherlock med, jeg vil bare have en hurtig samtale med dig _om_ Sherlock. Og dig. På en måde.”

John tørrede sin anden hånd i sine bukser. ”Er Sherlock i problemer? Har han gjort –”

”Nej, nej, det er ikke noget i den retning. Hør, det er akavet at tale om i telefonen. Kan jeg ikke bare give frokost imorgen og så kan vi –”

John glemte mobilen inde mellem sit øre og sin skulder, så han kunne tørre begge sine hænder på sine bukseben. Øjensynligt var hans øre også ved at svede, fordi pludselig svuppede telefonen af hans skulder, faldt på gulvet og lagde på. Selvfølgelig. Selvfølgelig gjorde den det.

I et kort øjeblik stirrede John på den tavse ting, ventede på at den ville blive skrigende med en ringetone. Da den ikke øjeblikkelig begyndte at pippe insisterende, kastede han sig over den og trykkede hurtigt på sluk knappen, som om han var ved at afvæbne en farlig kriminel.

Så smed han den på bordet og tog et skridt tilbage. Så endnu et skridt.

John var meget sikker på, at han var i chok og han var ikke engang sikker på, hvorfor. Det var ikke fordi Greg rent faktisk havde sagt noget. Ikke for alvor. Han havde bare på en måde – vent, havde han talt med Mrs. Hudson? Det måtte han have gjort, de var bedste venner for alvor, meget mere end de burde være, syntes John. Han kneb øjnene sammen, mens han arbejdede sig igennem minderne om alle de samtaler, han havde overhørt mellem de to.

Nej. Nej. John rystede på hovedet. Nej, glemt det. Han ville glemme det. Og _det_ gjaldt temmelig sikkert hele denne dag indtil videre. Han var... det var godt. Alt var godt.

John så på sit ur. Det var sen eftermiddag før den aften, han regnede med at fri til sin elskede og selvom han var en smule nervøs, og dagen var en anelse for varm, og folk så ud til at komme ud af ormehullerne med nogle flere tanker omkring hans forhold til Sherlock end han selv mente, var strengt nødvendige, bestemte John sig for at ryste det af sig fortsætte som den gode soldat, han var. Han var eks-soldat. Han _vidste_ , hvordan man var soldat, og han var _forbandet_ god til det.

_Bedøvende._

Det var virkelig alt sammen fint. Det var fint. Sandt at sige, var det det, i det næste tyve minutter, faktisk. Så begyndte hele den bedøvende del af dagen, da John tændte for sin mobil igen, så han kunne smse Sherlock.

Han ignorerede beskeden fra Lestrade og begyndte at sætte sin sms til Sherlock sammen i sit hoved, da en sms fra Mycroft poppede op.

_Har brug for at tale sammen._

_\- MH_

Johns håndflader? Våd igen med _det samme_.

_Om hvad?_

_\- John_

Svaret kom meget hurtigere end det burde.

 _For personligt til at diskutere via sms, John_.

_\- MH_

John prøvede at gå væk fra mobilen. Om han holdt. I sine hænder. Hans rygrad var presset  op imod kaminhylden, før han opdagede, hvad han havde gang i.

_HVORFOR?_

Det tog seksogfyrre sekunder, før Mycroft svarede. John vidste det, fordi han vidste, at hans pulse var meget sikkert dobbelt så hurtigt, som den burde være og han talte tooghalvfems hjerteslag.

_Undskyld. Sender sms’er mellem den kreative tortur, min tandlæge udsætter mig for. Du bliver nødt til at sætte dine planer for i aften på is, John._

_\- MH_

Hvordan i Guds navn, vidst Mycr – lige meget. Efter to år var han overrasket over, at han stadig så meget som _tænkte_ det spørgsmål.

 _Jeg ændrer ikke mine planer for i aften, Mycroft. Det er_ mine _planer. Venligst forsvind._

Denne gang var forsinkelsen på små ti sekunder.

_John, jeg kender min bror. Der er ting, vi bliver nødt til at diskutere, før du spørger ham -_

John stak mobilens sluk knap som om han vred en kniv gennem en forbryders sorte hjerte. Han rystede på hovedet, bedøvet, bed sin læbe, og trykkede på sine øjne.

”Hvad er der ved at ske her? Helt ærligt?”

John vendte sig om, så på, men så ikke de store, sorte, vide, udtryksfulde, sympatiske øjenhuler af kraniet. Som forblev respektfuldt tavs, har du måske bemærket, mens han arbejdede sig op mod et mere direkte spørgsmål.

”Nej, alvorligt, det er alt, hvad jeg har. Hvad sker der?”

Kraniet rømmede sig, planlagde omhyggeligt hendes ord, så hun kunne gøre det bedste, ændre liv, lave verden til et bedre sted.

 _Lad være med at fri til Sherlock, John Boy_.

John rystede på sit hoved i små buer af ophidselse, nærmest stammede. ”Hv-hv-hvad?”

_Åh, kære, du bliver nødt til at standse med det bøjede knæ. Brylluppets alter. Ægteskabs strategien. Det -_

"STOP! BARE STOP!"

Kraniet stoppede med det samme. Tavsheden faldt som noget meget tungt. Og tavst.

John gned sine øjne, bed sin læbe, trykkede på sin næseryg. Så, meget stille, så stille, så du ikke skulle have andet end et kranie, meget muligt, for at høre de sagte ord. ”Hvorfor? Bare... hvorfor?”

Kraniet var ikke helt sikker på, at han talte med hende og derfor -

”Jeg taler til dig, bare du ved det, hvorfor?”

Oh.

_Altså, John, køre, æhm, hvorfor du selv?_

John åbnede sin mund. Lukkede den. Åbnede den. Modstod fristelsen at sige sjofelheder. Lukkede igen.

Dyb vejrtrækning fulgte, og så dette: ”Hvad nu?”

Kraniet vidste, at hun ikke gjorde det her helt rigtigt, men hun var nervøs, så venligst bær over med hende, ikke?

Vent. Okay. Fokus nu. Undskyld. Jeg er bare en smule følsom lige n – æhm, _vi_ er bare – ligegyldigt.

_John, min kære John, hvorfor vil du gifte dig med Sherlock?_

Endelig, et samtale træk, han forstod, et faktisk spørgsmål, en følelse af fornuft. Fra et kranie. Et, du ved, dødt... kranie.

”Fordi jeg elsker ham. Og det er det, folk gør. Når de elsker nogen.”

Mere tavshed i et stykke tid, mens skabningerne i 221B tænke over dette. Så smilede John af ingenting i særdeleshed, greb ned i sin lomme og trak en meget lille fløjlspose op. Han åbnede den og lod en ring falde ned i sin håndflade.

Han smilede ned til ringen i et stykke tid og linjerne i hans ansigt blev blødere og mørke blå øjne blev store med minderne.

”Det her var min bedstefars ring. Han havde den på hver eneste dag i treoghalvtredsindstyve år, indtil den dag efter min bedstemor døde. Så gav han den til mig, når jeg engang skulle giftes.” John foldede sine finger forsigtigt rundt om det varme metal. ”Symbolerne på kanten? Jeg ved ikke om du kan se det, men de ser ud som små ottetaller, der er faldet på siden. Det er tegnet for uendelighed. Tegnet for evighed. For bundløs. For ubegrænset.”

John åbnede sin hånd og stirrede på den lille cirkel af sølv. Juveleren, som havde skåret ringen ned, så den kunne passe på Sherlocks smalle finger, havde gjort et så godt stykke arbejde, at John ikke kunne se, hvor klippet var henne. ”... og symbolet for aldrig-endende. Som min... som jeg...”

Du behøvede ikke nogen krop, arme, ben, eller endda et hjerte for at føle Johns længsel.

”Jeg vil spørge ham i aften. Fordi jeg elsker ham. Okay? Fordi jeg elsker ham.”

_Okay._

_*_

_Sensationel,_ vores sidste og endelige synonym for forbløffende.

Måske har du bemærket, at vi er blevet ved i over mere end tretusinde ord om beskrivelsen af Johns dag. Om Johns venner, som rådgiver John. Og gennem alt dette har vi næsten ikke talt om den kommende brudgom, han har virkelig kun haft en lille del i den hele historie. Det må der laves om på, ikke?

Så lad os lade vores anden helt komme ind helteagtigt, skal vi, med drama og blussende, som han er velkendt for.

”Mr. Watson! Kom her, jeg har brug for dig!”

John blinkede en, to gange, så vendte han sig mod vinduerne, som vendte mod Baker Street. Han lod ringen falde ned i sin lomme, gik hen til glasset og kiggede ud.

Nedenfor stod en dristig Sherlock Holmes, med oprullede skjorteærmer. Ved hans fødder lå, hvad der så ud til at være et mistænkeligt meget stort dødt dyr. Rullet ind i en pressening. Så det var ikke, du ved, øjensynligt.

(Sagde vi ’komme ind helteagtigt’? Måske mente vi, æhm, dramatisk. Eller mindeværdigt. Okay, måske mente vi bare forudsigeligt.)

John iagttog Sherlock, som så op, fandt ham, begyndte at gestikulere vildt og smilede bredt.

I den tidlige aften af den aften, i hvilken John regnede med at fri til sin sambo og sin ven, smilede John tilbage. Alt var godt. Det var alt sammen godt.

*

Undtagen den del, hvor John fik hold i ryggen? Ikke så godt, slet ikke så godt.

” – og så sagde jeg _drej_ , jeg er bange for, at du virkelige skulle have drejet, John.” Sherlock sad på kanten af sofaen og gned let henover doktorens krampende ryg.

John lukkede sine øjne, prøvede at sukke hårdt prøvet, men det gjorde ondt at trække vejret dybt ind. At ånde overfladisk gjorde faktisk også ondt.

Og selvom han ville, var John meget omhyggelig med ikke at brokke sig over uhensigtsmæssig drejning og det uhensigtsmæssig bøffel kadaver, som stadig lå lige udenfor døren til 221B. Undgå normale mennesker forsigtigt _ikke_ at tale om et bøffel kadaver? Det mente John ikke. Så for at være på den sikre side, gryntede den gode doktor bare.

Sherlock betragtede kadaveret lige udenfor deres hoveddør. Så tæt på og alligevel så langt væk. Han sukkede tankefuldt. Vel, han måtte hellere gøre noget ved det bæst, ikke? Kunne ikke bare lade det rådne derude i indgangen. Måske kunne han få naboens sheltie over til et virkeligt episk måltid.

Sherlock rynkede kort panden, fordi han faktisk var lykkedes med at væmmes ved sig selv, noget som måske måske ikke nogensinde er sket i hans voksne levetid.

"John jeg—"

"Sherlock vil—"

Begge mænd stoppede med at tale og ventede høfligt. Forudsigeligt, så gik de begge to i gang igen på samme tid. Og stoppede igen.

Til slut sagde John, ”Du først.”

Sherlock klappede og gned forsigtigt Johns ryg lidt mere – adfærd, som ville have været vildt ude af karakter for to år siden. ”Nej, det er fint. Vil du have en panodil?”

John gryntede ned i sofapuderne igen.

”Noget te?”

Grynt.

"Vin?"

Grynt.

"Min udødelige kærlighed?"

John åbnede sine øjne.

Han havde så mange nydelige planer for i aften. Ja, okay, for nogle uger siden havde han affærdiget de fleste af dem som kliché, forudsigelige, _kedelige_. Og det, der var blevet tilovers som et lille stjernelys, var et stille kys og et simpelt spørgsmål. Men set up betød ikke virkelig noget, gjorde det? Bare spørgsmålet. Det ene, lille, ukomplicerede spørgsmål.

”Hjælp mig med at vende rundt,” mumlede John ned i sofapuderne.

Sherlock følte sig skyldig, ingen tvivl om det. Den bøffel havde udset sig John lige fra starten af, og den fordømte bøffel var her gennem Sherlocks direkte invitation. Så detektiven var lidt opsat på, at gøre det godt igen for doktoren, vise at han var en god kæreste. Det var derfor, da John bad om hjælp for at blive vendt, at Sherlock studerede situationen intenst i flere sekunder, rakte ud og så mere eller mindre trak John op af sofaen og ind i sine arme i et stræk.

Johns kæbe faldt ned i direkte chok. Så, som en anden viktoriansk ungmø rødmede doktoren hele vejen ned til sine kraveben, og begyndte at bande som en anden pokkers sømand. ”Hellige forpulede Gud, Sherlock, du får hold i _din_ ryg, lad mig komme ned, for satan!”

Sherlock ville være en _god kæreste_ , for alt i verden, og han ville _gøre det godt igen_ for John. Det var derfor, at han ignorerede den anden mands protester og satte en fod forsigtig men nærmest friskt foran den anden, indtil de ikke en gang et minut senere var på badeværelset. Forsigtigt, som om hans last var skrøbelig, satte Sherlock til sidst John ned med et grynt.

Doktoren glødede. Detektiven stirrede. Detektiven talte. ”Et bad. Varme. For din ryg.”

John rynkede panden. Sherlock blinkede forsigtigt. John sukkede, lod sin panden falde på Johns bryst, og stønnede, da hans ryg gav sig. ”Det er ikke på denne her måde, denne her dag skulle have artet sig.”

Sherlocks hænder lagde sig automatisk rundt om John. Pludselig følte detektiven sig meget godt tilpas. Meget fredfyldt. Han holdt John tæt. Som noget han altid havde gjort, som noget, han altid ville gøre.

"Jeg vil."

John løftede sig hoved, desorienteret i et kort øjeblik, troede han, at Sherlock havde svaret på det, som han endnu ikke havde spurgt om. ”Hvad?”

Detektiven rystede på hovedet. ”Ikke noget,” mumlede han. ”Tænkte bare højt. Hvordan skulle dagen så være gået?”

John så sig omkring i det lille rum, de stod i. Et overraskende stort antal af meget gode ting var sket i dette værelse.

Der var sagen om de få fulde manikurer sidste år (eller var det året før?)... der har været mindst to kilde-kampe her (Sherlock havde slået sit hoved så hårdt mod kanten af badekarret i løbet af den ene, at han havde en bule næsten på størrelse med et gåseæg for de næste tre dage)... en slet sungen fødselsdags arie så sin debut og sin sidste optræden i det samme badekar... og så var der den lille sag om dovne eller ikke-helt-så-doven bruser sex i flere omgange end der kan tælles.

Det var ikke taget af 221B, under stjernehimlen eller en let forårsbrise, men det var faktisk lige så godt, når du tænkte over det.

John rakte ud efter Sherlocks hånd. Tøvende i knap nok et øjeblik, gav Sherlock den til ham.

Forsigtig, mens han brugte disse lange, ringløse fingre som støtte, gik doktoren retrygget – det var en pæn smerte ned langs hans rygrad under alle omstændigheder – ned på det ene knæ på gulvet.

John så op i grå øjne. Sherlock ned i blå.

"Sherlock Holmes." John rømmede sig med et lille host. ”Gode Gud, vil du gifte dig med mig?”

*

Venligst forstå, at jeg ikke ville stoppe her. At det er ved at slå mig ihjel, at jeg stopper her. At _jeg_ ville gøre mod mig, hvad _du_ tænker at gøre mod mig, fordi jeg stopper her.

Men bær over med mig. Jeg gennemlevede det (altså på en måde), du gjorde ikke. For dig er det en fortælling på den lille skærm på din smartphone, mens du venter i køen. For dig er det abstrakt, knapt nok interessant, for mig er det ligesom, altså, det er mig liv. _De_ er mig liv.

Jeg lover, at vi vil komme til pointen med alt det her – Svaret – så snart vi mødes igen. Og det vil være snart. Et par dage, allerhøjest. Seriøst.

Se her, jeg _sagde_ , jeg er ked af det. Virkelig.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock Holmes begyndte at tælle.

_En…_

Det er, hvad hans hjerne gør, ubuden, når det bliver tom.

_…to…_

Selvom enhver og en af Johns venner så at det her var på vej, vidste, at han skulle til at fri til Sherlock, endda næsten inden han selv vidste det, den store detektiv derimod? Han havde ingen anelse om det.

_…tre…_

Sherlock ved, hvorfor du hader algebra baseret på hvilken salat du køber, men han ved næsten intet om forhold, og endnu mindre om romantiske forhold, hvor _han er indblandet_.

_…fire…_

Så i stedet for at svare på Johns frieri, begyndte Sherlock at tælle i hvad der virkede (for dem begge) som fem eller seks timer, men som i virkeligheden kun var i lige så mange øjeblikke.

_…fem…_

Og så vidste Sherlock præcist, hvad der skulle gøres.

_…seks…_

Han gik ned på knæ.

Og der var han, holdt Johns hoved tæt ind til sig, lukkede sine øjne, og kyssede sin elsker som en druknende mand, der prøver desperat at trække vejret.

Da John åbnede sin mund, ikke for at kysse, men for at grine, stivnede Sherlock. Og langt om længe startede denne strålende, deduktive hjerne op for alvor og detektiven vidste, at dette grin var Johns lettelse, der boblede op – _han tror, at det er et ja_ – og så kneb Sherlock sine øjne tættere i, kyssede hårdere.

Endelig kyssede John igen og det vil være godt nok at sige, at det var en smule sjusket og ivrig, tungen stak ind i Sherlocks mund som om det var den første angrebslinje af en dårlig trænet enhed, og så lige så hurtigt trak Sherlock tilbage, stod op, bøjede sig ned og _gjorde det igen_.

Og så var _det_ et direkte løft af John fra gulvet, en bedrift, der ikke burde være muligt uden rygrads-knækkende konsekvenser, men ingen havde fortalt det til Sherlocks ryg, så derfor med et lille vrid her og en arm der, løftede detektiven sin moderat-funktionshæmmede elsker op og bar ham væk, lige som den viktorianske ungmø, han ikke var.

Men modsat før på sofaen, var John ligeglad denne gang. Faktisk lignende han den mytiske viktorianske ungmø med selveste fnisen, armene omkring Sherlocks nakke, nusseriet og kyssene. Det eneste der virkelig manglede var en flot korset, som hans elsker skulle flå af ham. Det siger en hel del om Johns lettede tilstand, at han sandsynligvis ville have taget en på i løbet af ingen tid, hvis han var blevet bedt om det.

Johns Watsons vakkelvorne tilstand blev ikke mere fast, da Sherlock tumlede dem begge ind i hans seng (høj på endorfiner bemærkede John ikke engang smerten i sin ryg) og begyndte at dække den gode doktors eksponerede hud med hektiske kys – fra ansigt, til nakke, til håndfladerne og tilbage igen.

Da Sherlock kom op til Johns mund for tredje gang, filtrede han deres ben sammen, greb to knytnæve fulde af den mindre mands hår og trak til, indtil Johns nakke bøjede sig. Derefter bed han ømt _lige dér,_ hvor pulsen føles, så hårdere og hårdere, indtil han endelig hørte John stønne.

Det var det, det var det tegn, som Sherlock havde brug for. Tidligere hektiske bevægelser blev i kort tid endnu mere sådanne, da detektiven brugte sine tænder til at bide et lille spor ned langs Johns hals, henover hans købe, og med et meget viktoriansk træk og riven af knapper ned ad Johns ryster-med-mere-latter bryst.

Da tænderne nippede hans ribben rullede den kildede doktor væk, kun for pludselig at have al Sherlocks vægt presset ned på toppen af ham, holdende ham der, i et bur af lange arme og ben med sky-grå øjne drivende henover hans ansigt som om de gemte på det, de så.

"Sherlock, jeg —"

Manden, der hed sådan, smækkede en hånd over Johns mund, holdt den der, og blev pludselig stille, afventende. Og virkelig, det burde have været Johns tegn, men det var det ikke, fordi John så nærmest ikke, John følte kun.

Så han skubbede sin tunge ud og slikkede på Sherlocks kolde hånd, grinende, men tavst.

I et stykke tid iagttog detektiven bare dette ansigt, følte den stille latter og den varme tunge imod sin håndflade og så kyssede han sin elsker ved at kysse håndryggen på sin egen hånd. Det sjove er, at John kyssede igen, lidenskabeligt, og selvom tunger og læber ikke rørte hinanden, noget gjorde i sidste ende, fordi begge mænd var hårde og mere end klare.

Sherlock var i hvert fald, men ikke helt for det samme som John.

Detektiven vred sig ned af doktorens krop, greb hans bæltespænde, hans underbukser, forstærkede sine handlinger, mens han fortsatte, brugte lidenskaben som et skjul, som lokkedue, en afledning fra det, der virkelig var ved at ske.

Så snart John var nøgen, stod Sherlock op og flåede sit tøj af, elegant ved at falde en smule inden han klatrede tilbage i sengen og kastede sig over Johns pik med sin mund.

Men så var der den gode doktors latter igen – så meget latter, så megen forpulet _glæde_ i ham nu – og han begyndte at sige noget, så igen rakte Sherlock op, lod sin hånd glide over sin elskers mund, nippede så i huden af sine egne knoer, pressede et mærkende kys mod sit eget kød.

Igen kyssede John tilbage, gned sine hofter op imod Sherlocks hofter, stønnede imod sin elskers hånd.

Tid, tid, tid. Det var på tide.

Sherlock bevægede sig ned af Johns krop, tog hans pik i sin mund hurtigt, sugede hårdt, indtil John begyndte at støde hurtigt.

De gjorde det næsten aldrig på denne måde, hurtigt og sjusket, uden så meget forspil eller drilleri, så John var allerede mere end klar, hvilket var godt, bare storartet, perfekt.

Sherlock bevægede sig op igen, indtog den hævdvundne position, foregav at en smule af sit eget spyt var på Johns pik var nok glidecreme, men det var det langt fra. Da John pressede op og ind i ham, blev Sherlocks krop hård og kold smerte vaskede ind over ham, en smerte som var den fuldstændige modsætning til nydelse, men den fuldstændige definition for bodsøvelser.

 _Igen_ , tænker han, han har behov for at det gør ondt igen, han har brug for at gøre _bod_ igen.

Så Sherlock smækker sin hånd lavt ned over Johns talje, holder den anden mand tæt og stille og under skjul af endnu et kys, løftede han sine knæ lige nok til at John kom ud og så skubbede han sin tunge ind i Johns mund og rullede rundt, indtil han var nede og John ovenpå.

 _Igen_ , tænkte han, grå øjne blevet mørke som et stormvejr, og åbnede sine ben på vid gab, trækkende John imod sig.

Nogle gange kan Sherlock lide smerte, det ved John. Små smerter – afskrabninger, bid – eller større smerte – ridepisken svunget hårdt – så han tænker ikke en gang over, hvad der er ved at ske, men det vil han gøre senere og senere vil han føle sig så skidt tilpas, som Sherlock føler sig lige nu.

Men lige nu? Lige nu tog John imod invitationen og skubbede ind i Sherlock på samme tid som Sherlock trak, smadrede hårdt ind i ham, og manglen på glidecreme betød at friktionen var udenfor-kortlægningsområdet godt for John, men for Sherlock? Han tærskede om sig under sin elsker, øjnene lukket tæt og _kradsede sig_ på sin mave og sit bryst, stødte sine hofter op for at møde hvert eneste af Johns stød og stønnede, gode Gud, han stønnede og det var det, John kom hårdt og hensynsløst, næsten lige så larmende som sin elsker.

Det var begyndt så hurtigt og det var så hurtigt overstået, at længere end det havde taget at have sex, lå John på top af Sherlock, desorienteret, hjertet slog hårdt, munden kyssede dovent et vredt rødt kradse mærke, og så endelig, efter flere minutter og et dusin kys, sagde John, ”Tak. Og tak. Og også.. tak.”

Sherlock svarede ikke og først troede John, at han var halvvågen, så vidste doktoren, at det var han ikke, fordi pludselig var der fuldstændig stille i værelset.

Fuldstændig _stille_.

Sherlock åndede ikke. Sherlock, så det ud til, holdt vejret.

Med et pludseligt hårdt snublende hjerte, sluttede John sig til ham.

I rummet af ti hjerteslag, var der ingen, der bevægede sig, ingen, der talte, og ingen, der gav udtryk for deres voksende spænding ved simpelthen _ikke at trække vejret_.

Så spurgte John, fordi John er, var og vil altid være den mest modige: ”Det... det var ikke dig, der sagde ja, var det?”

Igen holdt John vejret. Hvis Sherlock foregav også bare for et øjeblik, at han ikke forstod spørgsmålet, at han spillede en ordleg, eller med vilje var langsom i optrækket, var John meget sikker på, at han ville rejse sig og gå ud af 221Bs dør aldeles forpulet nøgen.

Men selvom Sherlock nogle gange er en messing-belagt idiot, er han ikke dum. Han trak ikke sit Sherlock-stykke, ikke her, ikke nu, ikke med denne mand. I stedet sagde han sagte fire ord, som både lød som en undskyldning og en tilståelse, ”John... jeg kan ikke.”

John Watson ventede tålmodigt, fordi det er, hvad John Watsons gør – de er tålmodige med børn og syge mennesker og messing-belagte idioter, men lige meget hvor lang tid han var stille og blev ved med at være tavs, var der ikke flere ord fra manden under ham, ikke flere _forbandede ord._

Sherlock kunne føle, hvordan Johns muskler blev hårde, føle den mindste rysten af en krop i spænding, og han vidste, at han burde sige noget, et eller andet, men pludselig er det for to år siden, det er natten før de for første gang elsker med hinanden, og alt, hvad Sherlock kan tænke på nu, er det samme som dengang: _Hvorfor_? Hvorfor skulle der være nogen, der ville have denne krop, denne hjerne? Hvem havde dog _brug for_ det, han kunne tilbyde?

Lad os tage et par øjeblikke, for at gense de få ting, som Sherlock husker at have tilbudt sin elsker gennem årene:

* Sherlock havde forsøgt at lave morgenmad på sengen for John engang. Han havde brændt toastbrødet, ikke kogt tevandet, og glemt, at John ikke kan lide blødkogte æg. John havde selvfølgelig ikke sagt andet end ”Det er vidunderligt, mange tak.”

* Sherlock købte en fødselsdagsgave til John året før sidste år, noget som han faktisk vidste, at John ønskede sig – men Sherlock havde misset Johns fødselsdag med fire måneder. Selvfølgelig elskede Johns sin gave.

* Sherlock har, for et eller andet forbandet eksperiments skyld, utilsigtet ødelagt Johns yndlings tekrus, Johns yndlings halstørklæde, Johns eneste billede af sin far i uniform, Johns anden yndlings sweater, Johns aftensmad oftere end det kan tælles, og det halve af Johns fred i sindet. John har brokket sig over hver evig eneste en af disse, og har så senere undskyldt med kys.

Så igen, hvorfor, _hvorfor for alt i verden_ skulle denne mand ville have _ham_?

"Hvorfor?"

Sherlocks grå øjne var et helt andet sted, så ting, som John ikke kunne se og derfor ikke kunne tilbagevise. ”Hvorfor?” spurgte doktoren igen. ”Hvorfor, Sherlock?”

Intet svar selvfølgelig, fordi når han har mest brug for ord, så er det, at Sherlock ikke har nogen. Men tro ikke, at John efter to år ikke har lært en måde, at snyde dem ud af ham.

"Er det mig?"

Sherlocks øjne fokuserede hurtigt og han rynkede panden ad doktoren, forarget, som om det ikke var tilladt John at hentyde noget sådant om John. ”Nej, nej, ikke dig, nej.”

Bliv ved med at skubbe på og Sherlock vil blive ved med at svare. ”Fordi hvis der er noget galt med mig, så kan jeg –”

Sherlock skubbede John ovenpå sengen, løftede sig på sine knæ, ophidset, nøgen, gestikulerende. ”Nej, John, det er ikke dig det er ikke dig hvordan kan det være dig? Du er perfekt. Du. Er. Perfekt. Selvfølgelig er du det.” Sherlocks hage og vildt flagrende hænder faldt, som om strenge var blevet klippet over, og han mumlede, ”Så, hvordan for alt i verden ville en som dig gifte sig med en som mig?”

Nu var det Johns tur til at være forarget. ” _En som dig_? Forklar lige den lille bon mot, hvis du vil være så venlig. Hvad eller hvem er en som dig?”

For meget, det var for meget, og John kunne se det i Sherlocks øjne, at han var ved at lukke ned, trække sig væk, så det var på tide, at bruge et nyt trick, og den gode doktor _havde så mange af dem_.

”Pyt, jeg skal op, jeg kan ikke hold t-”

Sherlock kastede sig i ordets sandeste forstand ned på sengen, en lang arm og et langt ben faldt hårdt henover John. ”Nej nej nej nej nej nej, gå ikke, gå ikke.”

Sherlock gravede sit ansigt ned i doktorens nakke, trak vejret, åndede ud, ventede til hans hjerte stoppede med at hamre afsted, men det ville ikke ske lige med det samme, så han begyndte at rable mod sin elskers varme hud.

”Jeg kan kun gøre én ting, John, kun én: Se. Det er alt, hvad jeg har, det er mine håndfuld kneb. Hvis jeg blev blind i morgen, ville jeg ikke være andet end en tynd mand med et underligt ansigt, som har en virkelig dårlig vane med at sige trælse ting til fremmede.”

Sherlock pressede sin næse hårdere ind mod Johns hud, trak vejret dybt endnu en gang, og kæmpede videre. ”Jeg er en idiot og jeg ved, at jeg er en idiot, og gode Gud, det faktum, at du bliver ved med at bo her, forbløffer mig hver anden dag af mit liv. De andre dage, der sidder jeg bare og stirrer på dig og kan ikke tro, at du har lyst til at være her, at du har valgt mig.”

Som han rablede videre blev det klart, at Sherlock nærmest ikke talte til John længere, han talte med sig selv, talte sig selv ud af det, han vidste, at han aldrig ville kunne have – sandsynligvis ikke fortjente: Normal, bare... normal.

”Du kan ikke vælge mig, fordi jeg ikke vil lade dig gøre det. Der er ikke nok her til et helt liv fra John. Der er ikke nok mig.”

 _Åh, forbandede kneb_. John var færdig med tricks. Nu var han bare pisse forpulet sur.

Han skubbede Sherlock væk (blidt, fordi selv med et lille raserianfald var John høflig, pokker tage ham), satte sig op i sengen og skulede ned på sin elsker.

”Hvis du har en eller anden forestilling om, at det slutter her, så er du gal på den. Du slipper ikke så let. Du kan ikke bestemme for to og du giver ikke op eller løber væk eller fortæller mig, at det er overstået mellem os, har du forstået?”

Sherlock begyndte at tælle. Selvfølgelig gjorde han det.

John lod ham.

… _fem, seks_ …

En lille, en skrøbelig stemme. ”Okay, John.”

Og John trak vejret igen efter han ikke havde lagt mærke til, at han havde holdt det. Langsom og rystende. ”Godt. Det er godt. Det er ... godt. Tak.”

I de næste par timer var der to øer i lejligheden adskilt af et hav af tavshed.

Så, som det altid vil ske, forsvandt tidevandet og Sherlock fandt John i køkkenet og han fortalte. Fortalte og fortalt om eksperimenter, han var midt i, og eksperimenter, han havde tænkt sig at foretage. Han fulgte John ind i stuen og snakkede om sager, som han havde før de mødtes og om sager, han havde ønsket, han havde haft. Så krøllede han sig sammen mod John i Johns seng og hans tale var om steder, de burde besøge, ting, de burde gøre, og hvad blev _det_ efter et stykke tid? Så blev det til et over-stort mørkt-håret barn, endelig udtømt faldende i en dyb og drømmeløs søvn.

Timer senere i den mørke og stille lejlighed lå John Watson på sofaen, med kraniet – det er så mig! – siddende på hans bryst og omgivet af to varme hænder.

”- og hvad gør jeg så nu?”

Min lille soldat havde givet mig den korte version og den lange. Sikke en historie. Jeg sværger, nogle gange skal jeg holde mig tilbage for ikke at jagte Sherlock rundt i manegen. Faktisk – nej, pyt, videre i teksten. John spurgte om noget og han har brug for et svar.

_Altså, John, du kun-_

”Jeg mener, hvordan får du en mand til at tro på sit eget værd, for pokker?”

_Altså, helt ærligt, så kan du ik-_

”Jeg kan pudse næser og sætte knogler sammen, men selv efter al denne tid, kan jeg fortælle dig det her: jeg kan ikke regne ud, hvad der foregå inde i det vanvittige hoved.”

Jeg ventede.

”Jeg er færdig nu.”

_Okay så, altså-_

”Jeg mener, han er den modigste mand, jeg kender, ikke? Hvis du havde været med derude, hvis du havde set ham. Han kan nærmest flyve og er frygtløs.”

Jeg ventede.

”Og så er han stadig så forbandet skrøbelig, så sårbar.”

Jeg ventede lidt mere.

”Jeg er færdig nu.”

Og ventede.

”Jeg mener, du kan slå manden med et bly rør og han bliver stående.”

Venter stadig.

”Og så kan du spørge ham, om han vil gifte sig med dig, og han falder sammen som en kludedukke.”

John strøg henover mit hoved igen og igen med disse varme hænder.

”Okay, nu er jeg virkelig færdig.”

_John, jeg er ikke sik-_

”Jeg nødt til at vise ham, at han betyder noget for mig.”

Jeg sagde ingenting.

”Jeg har brug for, at han ved, at han er mere end bare den hjerne. Denne forbløffende, dumme hjerne.”

Stadig ingenting.

”At han er et dusin andre ting.”

_Hundreder._

”Hundreder af andre ting.”

_Tusinder._

”Tusindvis! At han bekymrer sig, når han vil det, sjov, når han prøver, at han er vis og ikke bare klog, god, ikke bare storartet, at han sin egen værste fjende, at han er-”

 _Sherlock_.

”Ja, åh ja. Han er Sherlock. Han er altid og for evigt Sherlock. Og det er alt, som han nogensinde vil være.”

John sukkede dybt og det var ligesom at være i høj sø i et øjeblik.

”Men hvordan? Hvordan kan du overbevise Sherlock Holmes, at han skal gifte sig med dig? Hvordan kan du vise ham, hvorfor han _skal_ gøre det?”

Og det var her, at John stoppede. Stoppede alting. Stoppede med at kæle for mig. Stoppede med at tale. Stoppede med at tænke. Bare stoppede, endelig, så forbandet træt til at gøre mere.

Husker du for et stykke tid siden, da jeg bad dig om at lytte? Og du sagde ja? Husker du det?

Godt, fantastisk, fordi nu, hvor du har lyttet, nu hvor du forstå, hvad der er på spil, vel, nu har jeg brug for din hjælp, jeg har brug for dine idéer, din visdom. Jeg har virkelig brug for at vide, hvad du ville gøre i Johns sted.

Hvad ville du gøre nu? Vær så venlig at fortælle mig, hvad du ville gøre?


	5. Chapter 5

For to personer, som svømmer med emotionelle hajer, var John og Sherlock godt nok i gang med en masse fanden-gale-mig knepperi.

Der var knapt gået fjorten timer siden min lille soldat havde spurgt problembarnet om at gifte sig med ham, og de havde allerede gjort det tre gange. De var midt i nummer fire og jeg må tilstå, at udførelsen var en anelse nu.

Du har set Sherlock. Hans elegance og ynde, ikke? Undtagen lige nu var han sunket sammen i en benløs bunke på sofaen, som en nøgen, pjaltet dranker, hofterne hang over siden med benene spredt langt ud, John knælede mellem disse lår, mens han dunkede ind i Sherlock og nærmest _knurrede_.

De havde været i gang på denne måde for nærmest de sidste hundrede år – okay, måske ti minutter – og helt ærlig jeg var (enormt tændt) forvirret. Var det her gøre-det-godt-igen sex? Lettelse-over-stadig-at-være-sammen sex? Var det?

 _”John!”_ Sherlock kastede begge arme over sit hoved, gravede sine fingre ned i sofapuderne og bøjede sin ryg som en bue.

Den omtalte mand svarede ikke, puttede bare hagen ind mod brystet og dunkede en smule hårdere, mens Sherlock slog om sig – ”J-J-J,” – arme og ben rystede – ”oooooo”-ordet en smøre af forvrænget lyd – ”hhhhnnnnnnnnnn.”

Med en samstemmende snerren af behov og frustration rakte begge ud efter Sherlocks pik på samme tid, den ene mands hånd knyttende omkring den andens, og det tog bare tre sjuskede og grove ryk, før Sherlock kom med et dybt støn.

John blev langsommere, men standsede ikke sin bevægelse, før Sherlocks krop begyndte at slappe af. Da geni drengen åndede ensartet igen, trak den gode doktor sig ud, satte sig på sine hæle og... så hjælpe mig, lukkede bare ned, som en automat uden strøm.

Det var stille i nærmest for altid. Jeg kunne ikke høre dem ånde, hvilket fik mig til at flippe ud, fordi det at trække vejret – at trække vejret er kun kedsommeligt, _når du faktisk kan trække vejret_. For en som mig er det, at trække vejret... det er den sødeste musik, der findes.

Langt om længe satte Sherlock sig op og jeg troede, at han ville sige noget, jeg troede ... i bakspejlet ved jeg ikke, hvad jeg troede. Hvad der skete var, at Sherlock så på Johns ansigt, så på erektionen mellem hans ben, tilbage i hans ansigt og så hjælp mig, han _sagde_ ingenting og han _gjorde_ ingenting. Og så, efter alt for lang tid, lod han langsomt, blidt fingerspidserne af sin ene hånd glide ned ad Johns kind, rejste sig op og gik sin vej.

Okay. Jeg... jeg kan ikke engang. Jeg gør ikke – nej, helt alvorligt. Hvad var det? Hvad _var_ det? Kan du forklare det for mig? Bruge små ord? Jeg har været terapeut i næsten tyve år, jeg burde vide, hvordan en kasse vanvid ser ud, men det her fatter jeg ikke. Hvad er de i gang med? Fordi det er helt klart dem begge, der gør det her.

Man hvad er _det_? Gensidig flagellation? Jeg ville forvente det af Sherlock, men af min lille BAMF soldat? Aldrig. Hvad jeg virkelig har brug for, altså, for pokker da -

_John._

Han var stadig på sine knæ, med ryggen mod mig, hage mod bryst og stirrede på ingenting.

_JOHN._

Værelset var ikke koldt, faktisk var der en smule varme på for en gangs skyld, men jeg kunne se, at min lille soldat rystede.

_John. John. John._

Jeg havde lyst til at råbe. Jeg havde lyst til at løbe rundt på stedet og bide i nogle ankler. Jeg havde lyst til at brøle ud til alle på almindeligt engelsk, _Hvad fanden har I gang i?_

_Joh—_

Så endelig bevægede min BAMF dreng sig. Han løftede sit hoved, vendte sig, så i den retning, Sherlock var gået. Og i et stykke tid var det alt, hvad han gjorde. Så i en langsom og næsten smertefuld grad trak han sig selv op på sofaen, sank sammen i en position, som lignende Sherlocks og stirrede på mig.

Jeg stirrede så hårdt tilbage på ham, at hans brystvorter burde være brændt, men han så mig ikke.

Jeg så ham. Hver eneste centimeter.

Se her, jeg bliver ikke tændt på det her anden hånds noget (løgner løgner løgner), men jeg elsker virkelig at se på mine drenge og lige nu under disse omstændigheder, hvordan kunne jeg lade være?

Uanset hvad John siger, så _er_ han lille. Fem fod syv (jeg skal stadig tænke mig om i forbindelse med omregningen... æhm, et hundrede syv og tres centimeter og lidt) er ikke fadbamse-størrelse, men det er diminutivt, og hvis du ikke tror, at det kan gøre en mand sexy, så er du tydeligvis ikke en heteroseksuel kvinde. Æhm, altså, en _død_ heteroseksuel kvinde. En død heteroseksuel kvindes, æhm, kranie.

Under alle omstændigheder. Videre i teksten.

Sammensunken på stedet, kroppen rød og svedende, musklerne svulmet over anstrengelsen, sandfarvet hår pjusket, som om han lige var kravlet ud af sengen ... se, der er ikke meget at lave her rundt omkring, og jeg får min oplevelser, hvor jeg kan og lige nu stirrer jeg meget hårdt og jeg fik virkelig set noget for øjet og langt om længe _så_ jeg faktisk, hvad det var, jeg så på.

Den rasende ståpik, som ikke kom nogen vegne? Denne fuldstændig fine erektion, der kunne have vundet priser, hvis der ville være, du ved, priser for stådrenge? Det stykke stolt og ensomt kød svarede i det mindste på et af mine spørgsmål, og det var dette:

_Hvorfor gik Sherlock, før du kom, John? Han er en selvisk skid på mange måder, men han har aldrig gjort det her før._

Og svaret var? Sherlock havde intet med det at gøre, det her var Johns værk. Det var ene og alene John.

Se her, John og Sherlock? De er begge to ødelagte og tro ikke, at de ikke er det, men jeg har bare altid troet, at de var forskruet på helt forskellige måder. Nu har den langsommelige realisation slået til – de er smadret på samme måde, hælder i den _præcis_ samme retning. Og den retning, min ven, er martyrdom.

Sherlock er ikke godt nok for John, siger han, bla bla bla. John er så gylden, at han vil ofre sig selv for Sherlock et cetera et cetera. Gammel gammel gammel gammel _aaaaaammel._

_Sanseløs selv opofrelse, så du kan sige ’jeg prøvede’? Dovne skid. Pokker tag dig._

Åh grød. Sagde jeg det lige højt?

Johns fjerne blik fokuserede hurtigt og disse dybe blå øjne blussede op mod mig.

”Undskyld?”

Jeg fnøs. _Fnøs_. Nu, hvor jeg var begyndt, så var jeg faktisk sur. Rasende på min lille modige soldat. En klar første gang.

_Du hørte mig._

John rynkede panden og på trods af sig selv, stod han op, ubevidst rakte han ud efter den sweater, jeg elsker mest, den lange brune, som får ham til at se endnu mindre ud end han er. Ved han hvad disse sweatere siger om ham? Er han egentlig klar over -

Nej, stop det, Rory. Stop. Okay. Stopper. Er stoppet.

Han puttede den bløde ting på, men ikke før jeg bemærkede, at han endelig var blevet slap igen. Tak for det. Jeg havde ikke brug for, at han hviskede mig i øret, velvidende at _det_ var _dernede_.

Hvorom alting er, så var jeg ved at give ham min mening om tingene, lad være med at tro, at jeg -

”Hvad pokker betyder det for dig?”

Oh. Javel. Halløj gnavpot.

”Jeg kan ikke huske, at jeg har spurgt dig om din mening.”

Du godeste, en eller anden er meget –

”Jeg ved, hvad jeg gør.”

”Jeg ved præcis, hvad jeg gør.”

Fint. Jeg er med på legen.

_Og hvad er det?_

Johns pande er rynket. Johns øjne blusser. Senerne i Johns nakke stod en smule ud ligesom små rank ryggede soldater.

_Javel. Storartet plan, John._

Den gode doktor vendte hovedet, så ud af vinduet, mens hans kæbe arbejdede.

_At kneppe situationen ind i underkastelse er en meget god idé._

”Det er ikke _underkastelse_ , for fanden!”

Sikkert, okay, _nu_ bliver mit lille løvehjerte  BAMF.

_Hvad er det så?_

Gode Gud, jeg kunne høre tændernes gnidsel over en meter væk.

_John. Det er ikke hans underkastelse, jeg taler om._

Gnidslen standsede og igen var panderynken og det blussende blik rettet mod mig.

”Hvad?”

_At vise ham, hvor meget han betyder for dig, ved at gøre dig til mindre end du er? Ved at give ham, hvad du tror han ønsker sig? Ved at bære rundt på et umoderne ’Spark mig’ skilt? Hvor fik du dog denne bemærkelsesværdige dårlige idé fra, kære skat?_

Jernet i Johns rygrad blev rustent og han sank sammen, panden presset mod kaminhylden. ”Åh Gud.”

Arme. Bare... arme. Giv mig to og jeg ville hoppe rundt af glæde. Giv mig én og jeg kunne -

”Hvad er det, jeg gør? Hvad har jeg gjort?

_Du svømmer med hajer, kærelil – trælse emotionelle hajer – og du gik i panik._

Han sagde ingenting.

_Det er okay. Det er fint. Vi er ikke færdige endnu. Vi er ikke engang tæt på._

”Jeg troede, at hvis jeg bare... hvis jeg viste ham.... Jesus, hvad? Var det fysisk hengivenhed? Ikke virkelig. At han er uimodståeligt... Gud, det lyder latterligt i det sekund, det bliver sagt af mig. Jeg har ingen idé om, hvad jeg er i gang med. Ingen.”

_Du og seks billioner mennesker, kærelil._

John stod op, hans ryg en smule mere rank.

”Du har ret. Ja.”

_Hvad er det, du prøver at sige? Fremlæg det for mig med ti ord eller mindre, lige nu. Nu, John. Hvad? Hvad?_

Mens jeg var i live brugte jeg dette kneb i min praksis hele tiden. Lad være med at give dem tid til at tænke, får dem til at skubbe det ud, hårdt og hurtigt.

”At jeg har brug for ham. At, åh Gud, at jeg ikke er perfekt. At han tænker for meget over tingene. At det er fint, hvis det er en fejl at blive gift. Ingen kommer til at dø. At det kan gøres om. At det er dumt, ikke engang at prøve.”

John blev højere. Lige som jern, lige så smukt.

”Javel.” Han så på køkkenuret. ”Javel,” mumlede han igen. Han strøg henover mit hoved flere gange, smilede, ventede på at jeg skulle sige noget.

Det er et andet trick, jeg har lært. Når de har talt dem selv godt i gang, så stop. _Bare stop._

Stadig smilende, kyssede John toppen af mit hoved, så tog han afsted med en vis fart, ikke helt for sent på arbejde.

En time senere var lejligheden tom, de var begge gået ud. En time efter det, kom Mrs. Hudson og tog mig (som jeg nævnte før: pokkers pokkers pokkers), og nu sidder jeg her på hendes kaminhylde, mens hun er ude for at åbne døren, og hjælp mig, hvis det ikke er John eller Sherlock eller fløjlsagtige enhjørninger med regnbuemanker, som kommer for at redde mig fra et nervøst sammenbrud.


	6. Chapter 6

_Alle har en historie, Sherlock._

Sådan begyndte John på brevet. Forklaringsbrevet. Brevet, der lød som et farvel. Brevet, som skulle ændre alting.

 

*

Men før alt det her, var der flere knald, og det var ikke mine drenge, der var i gang på sofaen igen.

Som jeg måske har nævnt, åh sådan for tusind år siden, er jeg for tiden i Mrs. Hudsons lejlighed, trippende på hendes kaminhylde.

Hun stjæler mig en gang imellem for at give geni drengen noget at lave, når han keder sig eller er frygtindgydende, og det er virkelig meget sødt af hende, men ingen spørger _mig_ , om det er et godt tidspunkt, gør de? Nej, de gør ej. Jeg ville virkelig ønske, at nogle gang, bare nogle gan – hvorom alting er, nej, der er fint. Det er fint. Videre i teksten. (Selvom jeg sværger, Beth, min kære Elizabeth, alias Ella-Bell – hun må være forudseende, fordi hun altid stjæler mig på det perfekte tidspunkt for at distrahere det lange flotte skår, jeg bor sammen med og når – _åh Gud, hun gå langt om længe til døren_.)

”Er han her?” gøede Sherlock, marcherende ind i lejligheden uden at se Lizzie i øjnene.

Før John, var Liz den eneste person, som jeg har set blive behandlet kærligt at Sherlock, uden overlæg eller falskhed. Nu fløj han forbi hende, som om hun var en fremmede og da hun begyndte at svare, skubbede han sin hånd frem og hissede, ”Sh!”

Han lyttede. Som om John var en hvalp, som hun gemte på? Som om han kunne høre vores lille kriger ånde i baglokalet? Jeg ved det ikke. Som jeg sagde, i mine år som terapeut har jeg ofte set, hvordan en kasse vanvid så ud, men hvad John og Sherlock for tiden havde involveret sig i, var en smule ny for mig.

“Sherlo—“

Han gik rundt om hende, ”Jeg sagde _shhhh_!”

I det mindste bibeholdt han en vis sømmelighed. Hvis Sherlock havde sagt til hende, at hun skulle klappe i, tror jeg, at Ella-Bell ville have givet ham en på lampen. Og jeg ved, at han ved det.

Han bøjede sit hoved, lyttede igen, men det eneste han hørte, var Ella, som stille men ikke blidt sagde: ”Han er her ikke.”

Du behøvede ikke øjne for at se, at hele Sherlocks krop blev hård i et par sekunder. Derefter så han ud til at blive benløs og i et kort øjeblik troede jeg, at han ville fal – og så faldt han. Benene foldede ind under ham, Sherlock flød ud på gulvet foran Ellas fødder.

Arme Lizzie har en dårlig hofte, det ved du, men min kære BAMF pige bed tænderne sammen og satte sig ned på gulvet ved problembarn alligevel – empatisk, forudseende, synsk? Jeg ved ikke, jeg bare, at Liz ved, at hun _altid_ ved, hvad hun gør med drengene – og lagde sine fingerspidser over Sherlocks fingerspidser og spurgte, ”Hvad er der sket?”

Da de først mødtes, fortalte geni drengen til John, at han ikke talte i dagevis. Bah! Ren illusion. Sherlock kan holde sin mund, men kun, når der ikke er nogen, der lytter (du har det fra mig, jeg ved det; siden han opdagede _mig_ , har han aldrig _igen_ holdt sin mund), men spørg ham om noget, hav en mening, Gud forbyde det, sig noget dumt, og det, at få ham til at holde mund bliver et problem.

Så Sherlock gravede et stort, tykt brev ud af sin lomme, åbnede sin mund, og i de næste to timer talte han, de.

 

*

_Alle har en historie_ , skrev John.

Det ved du. Selvfølgelig ved du det. Fra en kvinde med en ring, som kun er poleret på indersiden, til en mand, som opbevarede hvert lille stykke papir, hvorpå hans døde elsker nogensinde havde skrevet noget, hver eneste person har en historie – tusindvis af historier – der venter på at blive fortalt. Selv dem, der ser ud til at være perfekte.

Perfekt. Ja, jeg er stadig forbløffet over den. Du kaldte _mig_ perfekt. Mig? Gode Gud, det får mig til at grine. Det gjorde det ikke, da du sagde det, nej, men det gør det nu, fordi for sådan en klog mand, sådan en strålende mand, ved du nogen gange så lidt.

Fordi her er sagen, jeg er langt fra perfekt. Hvis jeg _ville være_ perfekt, ville jeg ikke have lyst til at såre dig. Jeg ville ønske at få dig til at græde. Men jeg ønsker disse ting så meget, at det gør ondt... og får mig til at græde. Af alle de forbløffende ting, du er, er det her den eneste del af dig, som jeg ikke kan tolerere: Den del, som _ikke lytter til mig_ , uanset hvor højt jeg råber.

Hvorfor er vi her? Lige her, lige nu? Fordi jeg har spurgt dig, om du vil gifte dig med mig. Og du har sagt nej. Men for med den mest idiotiske begrundelse i verden: Fordi du tror, at jeg har brug for beskyttelse. Fra... dig. Fra _dig_. Åh Sherlock. Jeg har set værre ting, end du overhovedet kan forestille dig – og jeg ved, at du kan forestille dig frygtelige ting, jeg kan se det, når du ser på en død kvindes sønderrevne kød, en mands smadrede kranie. Så, forestil dig det her, min elskede: Jeg har også set megen terror, jeg har _været_ terror. Jeg er så meget langt fra at være perfekt. Gode Gud, jeg er mere smadret, end du ved af.

Selv med alt dit drilleri, at være din blokker har haft en god bivirkning: Det er nemmere at skrive ting ned end det plejede at være. Så, hvis du har lidt tid, min elskede, så lad mig fortælle dig om en uperfekt mand, som vi begge kender.

_Fordi alle har en historie, Sherlock. Så lad mig fortælle nogle få af mine til dig._

_  
_

*

Sherlock standsede med læsningen og så på Ella, som så ordløst på ham. Jeg ved, at alle tænker, at Sherlock kan læse tanker, men det han faktisk gør er meget simpelt, han ser bare. Ser på dit ansigt, i dine øjne.

”Det er ikke det samme som farvel,” sagde Ella, fordi der var kun én ting, hun så, da hun kiggede i Sherlocks storm-skyede øjne: sorg. ”Lad være med at læse mellem linjerne, Sherlock, lad være med det. _Læs det, der faktisk står på linjerne_.”

Sikke en bleg, flot hud han har, mit flotte skår, ved du det? Så hvorfor så det så forslået, såret ud?

Lizzie ventede på, at han skulle fortsætte, men første, anden, tredje gang han prøvede at løfte brevet fra sit skød uden held, fordi han var så svag som en killing, systemerne var lukket ned, han var ved at give op.

”Har du læst brevet, Sherlock? Hele brevet?”

Hun spurgte ham fire gange, men det eneste, der satte ham i gang igen var, at hun rørte ved brevet i hans skød. Han holdt instinktivt fast i det, øjnene blussede kort op. Så åbnedes to forkrampede hænder, begge holdt om ingenting efter at brevet var borte.

Og Lizzie begyndte at læse.

 

*

  


_Historien om den Gode Onde Dreng_

Jeg var et godt barn, for det meste. Jeg smiler lige nu, fordi jeg kan næsten se dig nikke til det. Selvfølgelig var John god, selvfølgelig var han det. Alligevel, børn er børn og nogle gange måtte min mor give mig og Harry en omgang, når vi havde gjort noget forkert. Men jeg hadede det, _hadede_ det, når hun blev nødt til at slå mig. Så mens Harry løb amok, var jeg altid den meget søde dreng. Gjorde mine pligter, mine lektier, var høflig.

Så en sommer var jeg pludselig blevet ældre.

Jeg kan ikke huske, om jeg var femten eller seksten, jeg kan bare huske, at jeg stod udenfor en lokal mad & vin butik, og ventede på, at min bedste ven kom ud. Da han gjorde det, spolede alting hurtigt frem: han skubbede en flaske vin i min hånd, butiksejeren råbte, og _bam_ Marty løb.

Det krævede ikke nogen form for deduktion at forstå, at Marty havde stjålet vinen – den vin, _jeg_ holdt – og at jeg måske hellere skulle løbe.

Så det gjorde jeg.

Og for flere lange år stoppede jeg ikke igen. Fordi hvis der var noget, jeg lærte den dag, Sherlock: jeg _elskede_ følelsen af, at jeg lige netop var undsluppet noget. Jeg elskede fornemmelsen af, at jeg lige præcis havde klaret det på et hængende hår. _Jeg kunne ikke få nok af det._

Så jeg begyndte at stjæle: Spiritus, cigaretter, magasiner, alting. Ikke fordi jeg ønskede nogle af disse ting (de fleste af dem sneg jeg tilbage på hylderne igen senere, åndsvagt nok) men fordi jeg var hunderæd for at blive fanget, og det? Den angst, det _adrenalin_ , var hver evig eneste syge minut værd, ja, jeg var faktisk syg af angst halvdelen af tiden, kastede op før og efter.

Det standsede mig dog aldrig. Heller ikke at blive fanget (to gange, men begge gange kunne jeg løbe fra butiksejeren). Jeg tror, at jeg var næsten nitten, før jeg stoppede med at stjæle. Men det var fordi jeg fandt ud af, at der var en bedre måde, at får det sus, jeg elskede.

_Det begyndte, da jeg så nogen dø._

 

*

 

Lizzie standsede med at læse, så op på Sherlock, som så på hende som et barn, der fik læse en forfærdelig god nat historie.

Hun rystede på hovedet, igen og igen, som for at sige, ”Nej, du forstår det ikke endnu, gør du?”

Og det gjorde han ikke, fordi Sherlock _lyttede_ stadig væk ikke. Han var ved at gå i panik og læste mellem linjerne og prøvede at finde bagtankerne og hvad var Johns pointe? Hans pointe unddrog sig helt og aldeles mit problem barns kloge, simple, dumme hjerne.

”Skal jeg stoppe?”

Sherlock så på hende, som om _det_ havde været den værste del af historien indtil nu. Han rystede på sit hoved, og selv da Liz begyndte at læse igen, holdt han ikke op. I lang tid holdt han ikke op.


	7. Chapter 7

Det er svært at bande uden en mund.

Vel, det er løgn. Jeg kan kraftedme bande med de bedste af dem. Hvad jeg rent faktisk mener er klart nok, at det hele er ved at drive mig i druk. Altså, jeg _siger_ druk, men det jeg -

Ligegyldigt. Hvad jeg vil er, at Lizzie brænder det brev – det brev, som John skrev, det brev, som prøver at komme med en god pointe, men som i stedet gør Sherlock dum og dyster og for _tænkende_ i sin tanke palads og helt ærligt, hvis du vil vide det, sandsynligvis gøre tingene værre end de allerede er.

Men Lizzie brænder ikke brevet. Og hun siger ikke, ”Du forstår idéen, John er ikke perfekt, du er ikke perfekt, men du er konkav på lige præcis de steder, hvor han er konveks, så bliv gift, lav babyer, bekæmp kriminalitet. Slut.”

Nej, Lizzie taler ikke på den måde (ingen taler på denne måde længere, kun _mig_ ) og derfor siger hun det ikke og Sherlock hører det ikke, i stedet for læser hun Johns brev for ham, det brev, som jeg også vil lade dig læse, fordi jeg ved, at du vil vide og fint så, fint, _fint_ , hvis ingen gider lytte til mig, før det er alt for sent, så _her_ , her værs’go. Jeg håber, at du er glad nu.

*

_Historien om en Medicinmand_

Det var måneden før jeg blev nitten. Jeg kan huske det nu. Det er underligt, nogle ting tror du, at du vil huske for altid, du kan ikke forestille dig, at du ikke kan huske, hvor du var eller hvor gammel du var, når, vel, når du bedstefar faldt ned foran dig og hans hjerte standsede.

Jeg ved ikke, hvorfor jeg vidste, hvad der skulle gøres. Sandsynligvis for meget fjernsyn. Folk falder som fluer på tv – har du nogensinde lagt mærke til det? – og en eller anden går altid i gang med hjertemassage og skriger ”Lev, for fanden, lev!”

Jaeh, vel, virkeligheden er ikke på denne måde, ikke? Det er meget værre. Det er angst, det er panik, sikkerheden, at hvis du ikke gør noget – det _rigtige_ – så slukkes livets ild og du? Du er den ene, der lod det ske.

Jeg prøvede ikke at lade det ske. I hele tusind år (kan du bevise, at det ikke var i så lang tid? Kan du? Så klap i, fordi det var, det var hvert eneste øjeblik) jeg prøvede at hjælpe ham, genoplive ham, give ham min ånde, men ved du hvad? Nogle ild _vil_ bare slukkes. Ideal Watsons ild stoppede sandsynligvis med at brænde i det øjeblik, Livia Hammersley Watsons gjorde, og det tog bare kroppen tolv år mere for endelig at blive til aske.

Den dag, den næste uge, måske endda i en måned, fattede jeg ikke, hvad det, at se ham dø, havde gjort ved mig. Hvad det at prøve at redde hans liv, havde gjort ved mit.

Og hvad den havde gjort var, at tage min svaghed og endelig gøre den til en styrke. Fordi hvilken fordel er der ved at være rolig, når der er kaos? At have en underlig styrke selvom alt omkring dig er ved at bryde sammen? I hverdagslivet har det ingen betydning, det er en forpligtelse, en, som får dig til at stjæle en pose chips og løbe, bare så du kan føle dit hjerte banke og din puls pulsere i din nakke. Nej, det er ikke brugbart i hverdagen, selvfølgelig er det ikke det.

Men hjerte tilfælde er ikke hverdagsting. Nej, normalt har de bare en kunde, ligesom slagtilfælde og biluheld og landminer og fald fra tage. Sådanne sjældne rædsler har brug for sjældne gaver og det er en sjælden gave at være stille i stormens øje, at være fokuseret og vågen og smart og gøre det rigtige, når der rundt omkring dig falder bomber, og på en eller anden måde har jeg altid været i stand til at gøre det, selv når jeg ikke ville, selv når det gjorde ondt.

Så dette er min ordrige måde at sige, at det, at se min bedstefar dø – at prøve at redde ham og fejle, men fejle... vel, fejle succesrigt – var, hvad der hjælp mig med at forstå, hvad det var meningen, jeg skulle gøre med den underlige del af mig, der har brug for angst, for at føle sig helt i live.

Jeg gætter på, at der ikke er nogen pointe i forhold til denne del af historien. Ikke den pointe, jeg prøver at komme til i hvert fald. Måske skulle jeg bare fortælle dig, hvorfor jeg gør det, jeg gør, hvorfor jeg blev læge, hvorfor jeg gik til militæret. Hvorfor jeg er mig.

*

Lizzie stoppede i bare et minut. Bare tids nok til at rejse sig langsomt, hoften stiv, og sætte sig i den komfortable stol bag hende. Sherlock så på hende med store øjne, tålmodigt ventende. Så tålmodig.

*

_Historien om Pistolskuds Militær Lægen, den Psykosomatiske Halten og en Tendens til Mareridt_

Jeg tror, jeg er ved at være lidt træt af min egen historie nu. Gud, jeg er en vinder, ikke? Det her – detaljerne over hvor uperfekt den perfekte mand er – er ved at blive så forbandet lang, at jeg besluttet at kombinere tingene, så det går lidt hurtigere.

Men helt ærligt, hvad mere skal der siges, som ikke allerede er sagt med den dumme titel for oven?

Mr. Fejlfri blev skudt af en snigskytte, mens han vandrede et sted, hvor han ikke burde være. Han døde i et stykke tid, fordi det er det, uperfekte mennesker gør. Heldigvis havde jeg venner, som elskede mig. Forbløffende ting, venner, især når de ved, hvordan de i sidste ende skulle standse blødningen, og får dit hjerte i gang igen, og simpelthen ikke ville give op, før begge dele var sket.

Så er der selvfølgelig den der lille ting, som du havde lagt mærke til med det samme: den halten, som ikke havde nogen grund til at være dér. Jeg blev skudt i armen for Guds skyld, så hvorfor halter jeg, når jeg er træt eller stresset? Jeg ved det ikke. Psykiateren kunne ikke forklare det. Selv du, Mr. Ved-det-hele, flagrede afværgende med dine hænder i luften. Hvad så, kan jeg høre dig spørge i frustration, den er væk nu, og det er sandt for det meste af tiden, men pointen er, _hvorfor var den der i første omgang_? Et krigssår. Som jeg fandt på. I mit sind. Perfekt, Sherlock. _Såååååå perfekt_.

Ligesom mareridtene om ting, jeg aldrig har lavet på steder, jeg aldrig har besøgt. Du ved, at jeg næsten ikke drømmer om krigen, at mine dårlige drømme er om alt andet end virkeligheden, at når jeg vågner skrigende (her er der et ord, som jeg mener er for meget, når jeg læser det; skrige, hvem skriger? Vi råber, de fleste mennesker råber, troede jeg, ingen _skriger_ rent faktisk, men det er løgn, jeg ved det, fordi jeg har vækket mig selv, jeg har vækket _dig_ dusinvis af gange og det er fordi jeg skriger, som om mit hjerte bliver taget fra mig, mens det stadig banker)... Hvorom alting er, hvor var jeg? Rigtigt, mareridt.

Vel, jeg tror, at alt, hvad jeg har at sige om dem, er, at de er dér. Endnu et uperfekt element ved uperfekte mig. Pokkers. Det her tager for lang tid, jeg mister mit fokus. Fint. Jeg vil lige slutte med den vigtigste del, okay?

_Din Historie_

Det, _det_ er den allerbedste del. Det er den del, hvor jeg virkelig husker alting, fra præcis hvor gammel jeg var (niogtredive år, syv måneder og otte dage), til vejret (ingen regn, overskyet, blæsende), til hvordan jeg følte mig, da jeg første gang så dig (ingen ser sådan ud – jaeh, jeg ikke heller ikke, hvad jeg mente med det, men det var virkelig det første, jeg tænkte, da jeg så dig).

Disse første uger, hvor vi var bofæller, var du noget simpelt og velkendt for mig, Sherlock: du var spænding. Du var et råb, et skud, en bombe, en stjålen flaske vin, du var et regulært fiks for min tilsyneladende uudtømmelige afhængighed.

Lige fra begyndelsen gjorde du livet nervepirrende som bare fanden og virkelig, det var alt, hvad jeg behøvede. Sikkert, du var interessant (jeg kan godt høre det fnys ” _Interessant, John, er det alt_?”) men på mange måder så jeg slet ikke dig til at begynde med, jeg kunne ikke se forbi sagens ophidselse, gåderne og spørgsmålene, al den summen, jeg (vi) fik fra hver sag.

Så ja, i et stykke tid var du det, der gjorde livet interessant, på en langsom og forbløffende måde gjorde du livet... du gjorde liver værd at leve. Men her er den vigtige del, forklaringen på, hvorfor disse tusindvis af ord eksisterer: Sherlock, du har ikke bare gjort det værd at leve, du gjorde det, at det, _bare at leve_... var nok. Jeg kan ikke forklare dig, hvormeget fred det bragte mig, hvordan jeg siden jeg var femten, havde følt det som om jeg løb på stedet, at mit hjerte ville stoppe, hvis jeg stoppede og så fandt jeg ud af, at det at stoppe – stoppe lige her, med dig – det var det, der fik mit hjerte _i gang_.

Og fordi selvom jeg er op til mit bryst i en frysende kold Themse eller bliver taklet ned på asfalten af et eller andet ondt geni, eller lytter til dig, når du bander over at et af dine eksperimenter sætter ild til gardinerne, selv dér er du hver eneste indsats, hver eneste udfordring, hver eneste råb, hver eneste tåre værd. Du, sådan som du er lige nu, fejl og gaver, talenter og tosserier. Jeg ville ikke ændre noget ved dig, intet overhovedet.

Godt så. Næsten nået hele vejen. Men før jeg slutter, lad mig lige fortælle dig et par ting til.

Min halten er ikke væk for den sags skyld. Den kommer nogen gange tilbage, når jeg er meget træt eller meget stresset. Men hvornår var det sidst, du så mig halte? Jaeh, du har ikke. _Du_ har ikke. Men da jeg var til konference i Seville for et stykke tid siden, kan du huske det? Den, hvor jeg sendte flere hundrede sms’ere og ringede til dig midt om natten og savnede dig så meget, at jeg virkelig troede, jeg var ved at forbløde et eller andet sted indeni?

Lad mig fortælle dig en lille ting om den tur, som jeg ikke fortalte dig i alle disse irriterende sms’ere og opringninger. Jeg blev fuld i hotelbaren og jeg blev venner med én den aften. Vi købte for mange drinks til hinanden og strejfede rundt på gaderne i nogle timer for at finde noget interessant og min nye ven? Han kunne ikke huske mit navn i mere end et par minutter ad gangen; så fulde var vi. Ved du, hvad han kaldte mig? Du ved det allerede, jeg ved, at du gør. Han kaldte mig ’humpy’. Ja. Fordi allerede da jeg gik ind i bare, sten ædru klokken fem den eftermiddag, humpede jeg.

Og du ved allerede, at så længe du er sammen med mig, drømmer jeg ikke. Nej, det er ikke rigtig. Jeg har aldrig _dårlige_ drømme. Jeg ved ikke, hvorfor det forbløffer mig, men det gør det. At selv når jeg sover, ved jeg, at du er tilstede, selv når jeg drømmer, føler jeg dig tæt på, og så længe du er hos min side, falder jeg ikke fra hinanden, er jeg ikke fortabt.

Okay. Jeg er træt af at skrive. Måske er du for træt til at læse. Jeg kunne nok have opsummeret dette brev i nogle få ord, men jeg tror, at jeg ikke er så god en forfatter. Du er familiens geni – vi er en familie, du og jeg, selvom du tror, at vi aldrig kan være det, ikke for alvor – så gør mig en tjeneste, opsummer brevet for mig. Vil du gøre det for mig, Sherlock? Lige nu, tag et minut, træk vejret, og opsummer det i dit hoved, hold op med at læse mellem linjerne, stop med at deducere den gemte dagsorden – det er ikke nogen, det lover jeg dig – og fortæl mig i ti simple ord, hvad du tror, jeg prøver at sige her.

Derefter find mig, Sherlock.

Find mig. Og fortæl mig det.


	8. Chapter 8

” _Du sætter dig med det samme ned igen_.”

Uden så meget som at flytte sin en centimeter, klarede Elizabeth Ariadne Westminster Hudson at gøre tre ting på én gang: på-en-måde-nærmest-knurre, skræmme Sherlock ad pommern til og få ham med det samme at synke ned på gulvet foran hendes fødder igen.

_”_ Altså,” fortsatte hun, stemmen igen en varm altstemme, ”så er tiden inde til at stoppe læsningen og tænkningen og spjætte rundt, Sherlock. Nu er det tid til at tale.”

Du kunne _høre_ problembarnets tanker, så freaking højlydte var de, modsat og insisterende, men med disse hendes dybsatte øjne holdt hun hans, og holdt dem og på en eller anden måde snappede og stirrede og _lænede_ sig endda frem og udfordrede Sherlock på enhver mulig udfordring, han kunne nævne, men spurgte ham især – _Er du modig nok til at åbne din dumme lille mund og diskutere med mig, dreng? Nej?_ Nej _? Godt._

”Så min kære, jeg ved at din allerførste tanke var at smutte ud og lede efter Doktor Watson – ” En ekstrem bad-ass mother fucker i en rynket lille kjole ventede i et kort øjeblik for den dramatiske effekt, så fortsatte hun, ” – men det er ikke det, du kommer til at gøre lige nu. Hvad du gør, er at fortælle mig en smule om, hvad det er, vi lige har læst.”

Det brunøjede blik skar gennem Sherlock som sølvnåle, der satte ham fast. Kun når hun lukkede øjnene et kort øjeblik, var han i stand til at åbne sin mund. Intet kom _ud_ , vel at mærke, men den åbnede.

Ella sukkede og måske er jeg den eneste, der havde forstået at alt dette? Deres dumme, rodede forholds _halløj_? Det havde berørt hende meget mere end Sherlock vidste af. Sherlock? Han har virkelig ingen idé om, hvor meget hun bryder sig om ham, om dem.

”Kun et par ord, Sherlock. Fortæl mig, hvad det er, John ville have, at du skulle vide? Hvad er de der få ord, han spurgte efter?”

Sherlocks mund åbnede lidt mere. Så lige mere igen. Med denne hastighed ville _jeg_ kunne passe ind i den mule uden problemer. Men ord? Stadig nada. Ingenting. Zip. Sherlock Holmes, stum. Hurtigt, giv mig en lottokupon, helvede er frossen til, og jeg tror, at jeg lige har set en enhjørning går forbi vinduet.

”Kom så, min kære, du kan gøre det.”

Ikke muligt. Ikke engang muligt for det bette søde pus at åbne gabet yderligere, og alligevel gjorde det det, som om han om et øjeblik ville _række_ ned i det og trække nogle ord ud med sin næve. På dette tidspunkt var jeg lige ved at begynde at hælde svarene ud for ham, da der endelig, _endelig_ , skete noget. Genidrengen gryntede.

"Uh."

Lizzie og jeg så stift på ham, opmuntrende, jeg tror at vi begge fortrak noget.

"Guh."

Godt, der har et helt ekstra bogstav ved dette. Fortsæt, ’Lock, fortsæt.

"Gah, jeg —"

Ingen åndede, ikke engang Sherlock, mens vi ventede på at ordene kom frem. ”Jeg – hv – til – ven – uh.”

Jeg har ingen idé, hvad pokker han prøvede på at sige, og som en eks-(og meget god)-terapeut er det meget pinligt for mig. Men Lizzie vidste det med det samme. Selvfølgelig gjorde hun det. Jeg har fortalt dig om hende, hun fatter det, hun _ved_ det bare. ”Du er bange for, at hvis du ikke flyver ud af døren lige nu og her, vil Doktor Watson gå op i røg, forsvinde som om han aldrig har eksisteret.”

Sherlock så ud som om nogen har stukket ham i røven med en lommekniv, så overrasket var han. Så bukkede han hektisk sit hoved op og ned, frem og tilbage, indtil jeg blev søsyg af at se på ham. Til sidst gik det op for ham, at han sandsynligvis så ud som en mand med delirium tremens og holdt op, hviskende, ”Ja, ja, ja.”

Ella trak vejret dybt, og åndede hurtigt ud. Hun så på mig, holdt mit blik, så kiggede hun tilbage på Sherlock. ”Det gør han ikke, det kan jeg love dig, at – ” Hendes hånd fløj op i en stop bevægelse.” Nej, han har ikke talt med mig, emailet mig, sendt en sms, ringet til mig, skrevet til mig eller på nogen anden måde kontaktet mig med hensyn til sine planer.” Lizzie rynkede sin pande, som om hun var skuffet over at fortælle det øjensynlige. ”Men Sherlock, en mand som Doktor Watson siger ikke _find mig_ og gør det, at finde ham, særlig svært. Tænk over det. Han har givet dig noget at fokusere på, holde dig, en lille gave. Han har givet dig en gåde, Sherlock.”

Åh min kæreste kære Elizabeth. Kan du se, hvorfor alle elsker hende? Kan du?

Ella lænede sig fremover sine knæ, og selvom jeg ved at hendes hofte gav sig, holdt hun smerten ude af sit ansigt. ”Gå og se efter ham Sherlock, men mens du leder, tænk over, hvordan du vil John den eneste gave, han har bedt om. Hvad vil du sige til ham, når du finder ham? Find ham ikke – _find ham ikke_ – før du ved det. Det ville være så selvisk, så lille. Du er bedre end som så.”

Med dette trak Ella det bydende blik af stål tilbage ved at vende sit hoved og se ud af sit vindue. Så hjælp mig, Sherlock stønnede og sank sammen af lettelse. Og så bevægede han sig ikke.

_En, to, tre, fire_ – da jeg havde talt til seks, vendte Lizzie tilbage og sagde, ”Vel, afsted med dig, din fjollede skid. _Gå_.”

De tog tre sekunder mere inden han stod op, vendte sig og fløj ud af døren som en ranglet flagermus i en smadret slåbrok.

*

Sherlock er ikke nogen idiot, men han giver en yderst god imitation. Troede han virkelig at John ville sidde afslappet i sofaen i 221B? Da han fløj gennem døren, forventede han en kop te og et ”Undskyld, min elskede”?

Okay, for at være fair, så skal du jo eliminere det åbenlyse, går jeg ud fra, og der var intet sted mere åbenlys end i deres lejlighed. Men selvom det tog ham tredive sekunder at finde ud af, at John ikke var dér, gik Sherlock faktisk ikke.

Rigtigt, jeg fandt ikke ud af alt dette her før senere, men selv uden enkelthederne ville jeg kunne have fortalt dig, hvad der ville ske, når han gik gennem den dør.

Han gjorde noget, som han yderst sjældent gør uden en sag: han brugte sin forestillingsevne. Brugte den for at forestille sig, hvad der ville ske imorgen og dagen efter det og dagen efter den.

Han satte sig ned ved sofabordet og trak vejret dybt – te, helt ærligt, lejligheden lugtede af te, hvordan kan en hel lejlighed lugte an en tannisk lille drik – og i det åndedræt var John og i udåndingen var tanken _hvornår vil det forsvinde? Hvor lang tid kan jeg holde på lugten af ham?_

Og da var det, at han så den. Lagt henover den røde stol var der, selvfølgelig, en sweater. Der var _altid_ en sweater et eller andet sted. John så ud til at smide dem som små kokonner.

Sherlock smilede.

Den grå-og-mørkerøde på stolen var en af favoritterne (ærlig talt siger han det om dem alle; undtagen den havregrødsfarvede kabel-strik), på grund af dengang lige før jul, da John hjalp med det eksperiment og da eksplosionen skete og fordi John havde holdt tændhætten (”Jeg har deaktiveret den, John.” ”Åh ups. Jeg tror, at det må have været den anden.”) var han den med en ødelæggende hovedpine bagefter.

Hvorom alting er, migræne pillerne tog sig af Johns smerter, men den eneste ting, der kunne klare Sherlocks skyldfølelse var at servicere John hele tiden. Hvordan det blev til at John ville se, hvor langt Sherlock ville gå for at vise sin anger, kunne ingen af dem sige, men til slut havde det involveret detektiven, som i løbet af flere timer havde bragt doktoren fem kopper te, fire stykker toast, en tredje pude, flere glas whisky, og så endte med at give et show der først bestod af, at Sherlock valsede rundt med den grå-og-mørkerøde sweater som om John havde den på, og så, i et anfald af inspiration, vel, havde en form for sex med på for enden af sengen til Johns stor øjede og fremskridende liderlige morskab.

Åh jo, den grå-og-mørkerøde sweater var helt klart hans favorit.

Sherlock rejste sig og gik hen mod sweateren nu og ville have rørt den, var _så_ tæt på at gøre det – men stoppede lige før hans finger rørte ved ulden.

At tage den sweater op, holde den mod sit ansigt, _lugte_ _hjerteslaget af hans liv i dens nakke_ , altså, det ville helt klart være adfærden af en mand, som har givet op.

Men Sherlock har en lille gåde, han skal løse, ikke? Og alle og enhver ved, at den store Sherlock Holmes aldrig giver op i forhold til sådan én.

Som om.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock kan ligne en meget stor, ikke elegant høne, bare så du ved det.

Jeg fortæller det her, fordi han fløj rundt i London som en hovedløs én næsten i samme øjeblik, han forlod 221B og mens jeg først fik alt dette at vide meget senere, igen, så kunne jeg have fortalt dig, hvordan det ville gå. Og jeg kunne have hjulpet ham så meget, hvis han bare havde spurgt mig til råds.

Jeg kunne have fortalt ham, hvor John var henne. Fordi det vidste jeg. Det gjorde jeg bare.

Men nogle ting skal du bare finde ud af på den hårde måde, vil jeg tro.

*

Der var steder og folk, som Sherlock afskrev næsten med det samme, da han tog afsted for at finde John: Mycroft, Yard’en, værtshuset rundt om hjørnet. Ingen af disse havde en speciel betydning for John og Sherlock vidste, at hvorend den gode doktor så var henne, så var stedet ... rigtigt.

Selvom det faktisk var forkert.

Han stod for enden af trapperne i det kolde, tomme hus og det var en sikker satsning, at et sted, hvor der var blevet begået overlagt mord, ville være forkert i de flestes øjne. Men dette? Dette havde været deres første gerningssted sammen og derfor, selvom Sherlock vidste, at chancen for at John var der, var lille, løb han op af trapperne i det tomme hus og ind i det lavloftede rum, hvor den Pink Lady omkom. Og selvom han forventede (og blev belønnet med) ingenting, sank Sherlocks hjerte brat, da det præcis det, han fandt.

"Tænk."

Instinktet tog over på det tidspunkt, fordi det er det, det er til for, og derfor gjorde Sherlock det, han altid gør, når han deducerer, han foldede sine fingre på begge hænder ud, ti små vinger, ømme for at føle vindens hvisken, en antydning, en retning.

Hvad de følte, var derimod en kulde i dette triste, stille sted. Der var intet at kigge på her, og derfor intet at se, røre, lugte, føle, hvorfor han lige så hurtigt som han var fløjet hertil, flygtede han igen, uden at vide, hvor han ville gå hen derefter, uden at se sig om i rummet, da han gik (som en kunstner, der ser kritisk på sit eget arbejde, nød detektiven ofte at komme tilbage til gerningsstedet, når tingene var lidt sløve).

Nede på vejen igen, vendte han uden at tænke mod en stille park tæt ved og mens han gik, tog han sin mobil ud, og ledte efter et nummer, som John havde programmeret ind i den og et, som han aldrig havde troede, han ville komme til at ringe op til.

*

”Tak. Ja. Det gør jeg.”

Hun havde været bemærkelsesværdigt høfligt, det måtte han give hende. Sherlock ved helt ind til benet, at havde _Harry_ ringet til _ham_ under de samme omstændigheder, ville han ikke kunne have holdt sig tilbage for at flå hende verbalt ned til sokkeholderne. Og selv hvis han havde modstået _det_ , havde han sikker fundet en måde at minde hende om, at hun ikke fortjente John, ikke engang burde dele hans blodlinje.

Og så, og dog. En forbandelse ved at elske John Watson var, at det havde gjort Sherlock Gud forbyde empa-forpulet-tetisk, og nu varede det kun sekunder at sætte sig selv i en anden persons sko. Og mens empati sikkert havde været en svaghed, mens han var ung, stadig ved at brænde op med den vanvittige genialitet i sit eget hoved, var han blevet så overrasket over, at det ikke længere var et handicap, at det faktisk gjorde ham bedre til det, han gjorde.

Og det fik ham tilsyneladende til at holde munden, selv da Harry ikke gjorde, selv da Johns søster kom med et mindre surt opstød midt i medlidenheden.

Og medlidenhed var alt, hvad hun kunne mønstre. Til slut var han overladt til sig selv i den stille park lige så vidt vidende om, hvor John var, som før. Men hans fødder havde en plan og han lod dem bevæge ham og de flyttede ham til...

*

…St. Barts.

Mens han stadig stod inde i døren, vidste han at dette var forkert, forkert, forkert. Han havde vidst det, selv før han kom, vidste at dette sted, dette lighus fyldt op med døde kroppe, som ventede på at fortælle deres historie, betød noget for _ham_ , ikke for _dem_ , at han kæmpede imod logikken og at det for John -

\- åh vent. Åh, selvfølgelig. Selvfølgelig.

Pludselig vidste Sherlock, hvorfor han var kommet herhen, hvorfor det gav mening, at han kom her, hvorfor John ville komme her. Hvorfor _dette_ sted måtte være stedet.

Med hjertet oppe i halsen, gik Sherlock med afslappet langsomhed henimod de latterligt gammeldags, evigt langsommelige elevatorer, så opgav han enhver form for påskud og svingede mod venstre, løb som en flagermus fra helvede op ad trapperne til femte sal, uden at bemærke lyden af sine egne fodtrin eller tunge vejrtrækning.

Han fløj ind i det laboratorium, hvor han og John første gang havde set ham, han opfattede heller ikke den detalje, at et dusin hoveder løftede sig fra mikroskoperne og vendte sig i hans retning.

Blikkene pløjede sig hurtigt gennem disse ansigter, Sherlock bemærkede kun, at ingen af øjnene som stirrede tilbage var mørk, mørke blå, at ingen lyste op i genkendelse. At ingen af dem var Johns.

*

Sherlock ved, at han er et geni. Nej, Sherlock ved, at han er et geni i dette: han kan kigge og han kan _se_. Mere end det, han ved, _hvor_ han skal kigge, så han kan se, han har altid vidst det. Så hvorfor kigger han ikke de rigtige steder nu? Hvorfor var han, trods åbne øjne, blind?

Svaret var enkel, så enkel: John var gået. Selvfølgelig var han det. For helt ærligt, hvorfor _skulle han ikke_.

På trapperne mellem St. Barts femte og fjerde etage snublede Sherlock, og stoppede sig selv fra at falde ved at holde fast i gelænderet. Han stivnede i trappeopgangen og stirrede på de beige vægge, hjernen klar til at tage endnu et skridt mod genialitet eller falde fra hinanden -

_En mand som Dr. Watson..._

\- fordi du _ved_ , at det er umuligt at finde det, som ikke er der, uanset hvor skide smart du tror, du er -

... _siger ikke, find mig_...

\- løbe så meget, som du vil, ring op til alle, du kan komme i tanker om -

... _og gør det at blive fundet så problematisk_.

Meget pludselig, som en storm, der braser sammen i sig selv og giver en sjælden ro, Sherlock lyttede tilbage til ordene fra den tredje klogeste person, han kendte: Elizabeth Ariadne Westminster Hudson (ja, Sherlock tænker virkelig på denne måde, og ja, rækkefølgen er således: Mycroft-Sherlock-Lizzie – undtagen at Sherlock ikke kalder min BAMF pige Lizzie, det er der kun mig, der gør, og normalt kun efter at hun har haft en af sine urteteer, fordi ellers bliver hun en smule irriteret, når jeg – åh kære Gud, en eller anden stands mig. Okay. Fint. Stoppet.).

Videre i teksten.

Under alle omstændigheder tænkte Sherlock tilbage på det måske næst klogeste Mrs. Hudson nogensinde havde sagt til ham: _En mand som Dr. Watson siger ikke,_ find _mig, og gør det, at blive fundet, så problematisk_.

Og det var sandt. Selvfølgelig var det det. John smittede Sherlock, Sherlock (den gamle version) smittede ikke John, ergo ville John ikke være småfornærmende, sarkastisk eller ironisk. Han ville ikke skrive et fuldstændig dejligt brev, og så sende Sherlock ud på den vilde jagt, for i sidste ende at få sit hjerte flået ud. Hvis John ville forlade ham, så ville han have haft modet til bare at gå.

Og det betød, at John _var derude_. Ventede på at blive fundet. Ventede et eller andet logisk sted. Og denne logik burde være tydelig for en, som var så følelsesmæssig dum som Sherlock (ja, Sherlock tænker virkelig på denne måde).

Så det betød... oh. _Ooooooh._

Argumentationen var sandelig så klar at det var et anti-klimaks. Detektiven var forbløffet over, at han ikke havde tænkt på det med det samme. Vel, det var fint. Det var altsammen... fint. Han tænkte på det nu.

*

Sherlock var temmelig sikker på, at hans hjerte har været alle andre steder end i hans bryst de sidste tre timer. Den var udvandret til bunden af hans mavesæk, faldt med et desperat spring til hans fodsåler, kvalte vejrtrækningen i hans hals, og nu -

Med rystende hænder skubbede han døren op til Angelos og ved forreste bord, det ved vinduet? Der var han, ligesom han skulle være.

\- og nu var Sherlocks hjerte på hans ærme.

Den gamle Sherlock ville faktisk være gået op til bordet og afslappet have ytret de idiotiske ord, ”Nå, det var virkelig ikke meget af et mysterium,” men dette var ikke den Sherlock. Gudskelov har denne mand været død i lang tid, og helt ærligt var der ikke nogen, som savnede ham, inkluderende den mand, som plejede at være ham.

Denne nye Sherlock, den, som altid faktisk har været der, lige nu så alt hvad han havde, var kun et råt og bankende hjerte. Der var ingen ord overhovedet, ingen stolthed, ingen skam, og intet ønske om at trække hele denne sag ud et sekund længere, så han gik ned på knæ på det sorte og klistrende restaurant gulv, og han lagde sit hoved i John Watsons skød, lagde sine arme omkring mandens knæ og han græd for fanden.

Der er et dusin ting, John ønsker Sherlock skal gøre:

Være lidt langsommere, når de løber. Aldrig at misbruge violinen igen. Kun kæmpe mod kriminalitet på hverdage. Stoppe med at pelse Anderson. Spise regelmæssigt.  Stoppe med at råbe ad tv’et. Være sikker på, hvordan man bruger en ildslukker, når han sætter ild til opvasken.

Men John vil aldrig, _aldrig_ ønske, at Sherlock græder og hvis han kunne gå tilbage i tiden og gøre alt dette om, bare gå et par dage tilbage i tiden og – hvad? Tag det mere med ro? Give Sherlock en hentydning? Lytte til, hvad deres venner har prøvet at fortælle ham? – vel, han ville gøre alle disse ting og mere, fordi at føle Sherlocks krop ryste mod ham lige nu, gjorde så forbandet ond, at John næsten ikke kunne trække vejret.

For at standse smerten, for at sætte tingene på plads, den gamle John ville muligvis have svaret instinktivt på det tidspunkt, lade sin mavefornemmelse guide ham. Men uanset hvad selvhjælpsbøgerne måtte sige, så er dette ikke altid den klogeste vej. Hvordan fanden tror du, at John endte her i første omgang?

Så denne nye John, han lukkede sine øjne og, selvom han ønskede at glide ned på bordet og komme med store erklæringer, satte han sig i stedet for i Sherlocks sted og tænkte, _Hvorfor græder jeg?_

Han behøvede at tænke sig om i lang tid, selvfølgelig gjorde han ikke. Han havde vidst fra den første gang, denne mand kyssede ham, at Sherlock gemte hvert evigt eneste kys herefter et eller andet sted i hans store hjerne, lagrede dem, hamstrede dem til en tid, hvor der ikke ville være flere. Til den tid, når John ville forlade ham.

_Hvordan kan du ikke vide... hvordan kan du stadig ikke vide, at jeg aldrig, aldrig vil forlade dig?_

Mere end alt andet, ønskede John at sige disse ord, men han har sagt dem før, så mange gange. Hvorfor skulle Sherlock tro på ham nu?

John løftede sit blik, væk fra sine egne fingre, vævet ind i Sherlocks hår, og til de spredte gæster, hver eneste iagttog dramaet ved det langt-fra-diskrete forreste bord. _Fortæl mig, hvad jeg skal sige_ , tænkte han, da han mødte hvert blik, _fortæl mig i det mindste de rigtige ord, vil I ikke nok_.

Nogle af de andre folk så på ham med medlidenhed, andre med ligegyldighed, andre igen med overraskelse, men i Angelos øjne, mens han stod bagved i et hjørne ved kassen, alle ti fingerspidser presset mod hans mund, var der håb og opmuntring og måske endda tårer.

Og der var det, at John vidste, apropos ud af ingenting, at der _var_ intet. Intet han kunne sige, intet han kunne gøre, som han ikke allerede havde gjort. Det var tidens opgave, at løfte den tunge byrde. Tid ville give beviset, som ord ikke så ud til at kunne. Alt hvad John kunne gøre, var præcis det, han altid havde gjort. Elske Sherlock, dag ind, dag ug. Når det var nemt. Når det var hårdt. Når han ønskede det. Når han en lille smule ikke gjorde det. Det var alt.

Endelig lænede John sig ned, bøjede sin krop rundt om hovedet i sit skød, som om han kunne beskytte denne mand mod hans egen smerte. Og han kyssede Sherlocks tinding, og trods sig selv, tænkte på ting, han kunne sige, nye ting, bedre ting, ting, som ville _sige_ alt, men nej, han kunne ganske enkelt ikke finde ordene, ikke de rigtige. Og så hørte han dem, klart og tydeligt, stille og ujævn og hæs, fordi manden, som sagde dem, stadig græd.

"Du er perfekt."

John måtte lukke sine øjne og vente i lange sekunder, så hans hjerne kunne stjæle sig igennem lyden af bilerne udefra, sin egen vejrtrækning, Sherlocks vejrtrækning, og fortælle ham præcist, hvad han havde hørt, og da den endelig gjorde det, var alt, hvad _han_ gjorde, at kæle Sherlock bag øret.

”Vi er _begge_ perfekte.”

Måske havde samtlige biler i hele London by den fælles høflighed at være stille på samme tid, og måske holdt John vejret på dette tidspunkt, fordi denne gang hørte han de bløde ord nemt og smerten i hans bryst blev lidt mindre, så han lige præcis kunne føle sit hjerte slå igen.

”For hinanden.”

Disse sidste ord var lige præcis så meget hvid støj i et stykke tid, vasket væk af lyden af Johns eget blod pludselig dunkende i hans ører. Så i første omgang svarede han ikke, sagde ingenting eller gjorde noget. Så, da han endelig hørte ordene tydelige som en klokke i sit hovede, og troede at han vidste, hvad de betød, og var lige ved at sige eller gøre en stor ting, løftede Sherlock sit hoved og så på ham.

”Otte ord.” Den konsulterende detektiv, ham, der sætter ild til ting (inklusive sig selv i tide og utide), som kæmper mod kriminalitet på alle tidspunkter (sandsynligvis også i sine drømme), som bliver sur på folk i tv, ofte er hård ved violiner, ham, der løber for hurtigt, tænker for hurtigt, tænker måske alt for _meget_... denne mand grinede op til John og sagde, ”Du sagde, at jeg kunne have ti.”

John vidste ikke, hvad han skulle sige, så han sagde ingenting, og så kunne han ikke sige noget, fordi Sherlock rejste sig, trak ham op at stå, så gik den høje mand ned på knæ på gulvet, som er en anelse ligesom den i deres lejlighed og derfor helst ikke skal ses nærmere på, og tog begge Johns hænder i sine, så op på ham og sagde blødt, klart og meget omhyggeligt, ”John, vil du gift dig med mig?”

Det ville være rart, hvis jeg kunne fortælle dig, at min BAMF lille soldat havde dybe tanker lige på det tidspunkt, men det havde han ikke. Nej. Der var bare to ting, som gik igennem dette smukke hoved, og det var: _Han tror på mig. Endelig tror han på mig_. Den anden tanke var meget enkel, meget elegant og det var denne:

"Ja."

For spændvidden af et hjerteslag alt – måske hele planeten – var stille i glædelig ærefrygt. Så hvinede Angelo i det bageste hjørne af restauranten ligesom hans to år gamle barnebarn og løb en æresrunde rundt om kasseapparatet.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeg begynder ikke med at tale om sex med det samme. Det gør jeg bare ikke. Det ville være kluntet og jeg er mange ting – snakkesalig, distraherende, entusiastisk, påståelig, morsom, død – men jeg er ikke kluntet.

Jeg vil sige, hvis jeg nogensinde kommer til at skrive en bog om mine drenge – jeg burde virkelig skrive en bog om mine drenge – ville kapitlet, som beskriver ugen efter Sherlocks gen-frieri af Johns frieri, hedde Baker Street: The Sexy Greatest Hits.

Fordi i den lange uge, der ledte op til brylluppet (du hørte rigtigt) gjorde de det tidlig, ofte og _overalt_. På køkkenbordet og gulvet, i entreen og på toilettet, på sofaen, sofabordet og trapperne.

Jeg ved det, jeg ved det, det er ikke den usædvanlige del. Fordi ærlig talt, kan du komme i tanke om en eneste overflade i lejligheden gennem de sidste to år, som de to _ikke har_ spredt sig ud over?

Nej, det usædvanlige var, at jeg efter den tredje gang lagde mærke til en trend. Efter den sjette var der så meget at lægge at mærke til, at jeg ikke har ord for det. Men selvfølgelig vil det blive fortalt. Det er den slags forhold vi har, ikke?

Ikke?

*

Men før jeg kommer til alt det der, har jeg brug for at få sat mit hoved på plads – så at sige – og organisere fakta, så jeg kan forstå, hvordan vi kom hertil.

Det allervigtigste faktum er: For lidt mere end to uger siden spurgte Dr. John H. Watson Mr. Sherlock Ingen-Mellem-Initial-Givet Holmes om at gifte sig med ham. Mr. Sherlock Ingen-Mellem-Initial-Givet Holmes flippede ud og sagde nej gennem det forvirrende medie af masochistisk sex.

Derefter, i stedet for at klaske sin elsker en over hovedet og kræve et andet svar, valgte John H. Watson at bære den spirituelle stof sæk og aske i den tids-ærende mode af martyrer overalt. Og Mr. Ingen Mellem Initial lod ham gøre det.

Og hvis du tager en pause lige her og lader det stå til, vil din hjerne koge over med hundredevis af hjertesmerter, som kunne være resultatet af dette. Kvikkere end at give et smart svar på tiltale, hurtigere end et langmodigt suk, ville den lejlighed kunne have genlydt af skænderier som sagde for meget, eller blevet lydløs med stilheder, der sagde endnu mere.

Sherlock, som havde brugt de sidste tyve år på omhyggeligt at lære sig selv at _ikke_ at bekymre sig (uden den helt store succes), kunne været gået tilbage til sit typiske jeg og ganske enkelt lade sin mund gøre, hvad den altid har gjort: holde den store, uvelkomne verden i skak.

John? Han kunne have anerkendt at, ja, selvom han var ganske engleagtig, så havde han ikke skrevet under på at skulle være en helgen. Han kunne have pakket sine tasker, taget sin stok (fordi hans ben ville gøre ondt; du ved, at det ville have gjort ondt) og høfligt have taget sin vej ud af døren.

Heldigvis for mig og dem, er begge disse mænd genskabt, forskellige fra hvem de havde været for to år siden. Så John kunne ikke gå sin vej og Sherlock kunne ikke skræmme ham væk. I stedet for gik det op for John, at offer-skråstreg-helgen ikke var et smigrende udseende og så satte han sig ned og skrev et lille brev.

Gud, jeg elsker dette brev, hvert eneste rystende pennestrøg, hver eneste udstregede ord, hvert eneste sted, hvor han havde presset sit hoved ned på papiret, fordi han havde brug for at ordene _kom ud_ , for pokker. Det er til tider ikke nogen særlig lyrisk meddelelse, men det var skrevet med ynde og hjerteblod og hvis jeg havde haft nogen, som havde skrevet et brev som dette til mig, mens jeg var i live, så kan jeg fortælle dit, at jeg vil-

Pyt med det. Pyt med det.... videre i teksten.

Vel, du ved allerede slutningen, faktisk. Hver mur, uanset hvor stor den er, er lavet af mindre dele, og med dette lille brev, lykkedes det langt om længe John at tage de sidste dele af den væg ned, som stod skildvagt omkring Sherlocks hjerte og smadrede dem i ruiner.

*

Huset gav drinks.

Efter at John sagde ja og havde trukket Sherlock op fra sine knæ, var Angelo så lettet at han joggede flere gange rundt om kasseapparatet, kyssede mine drenge to gange – jeg tror, at han er forelsket i dem begge – og han fortsatte med at åbne så mange flasker vin og hælde rundhåndet op til alle og enhver, at stedet blev fuldstændig plørefuld.

”Dette er en ssærdelesss god vin!”

Angelo husker alt hvad der skete den eftermiddag, trods de rasende tømmermænd den næste morgen, og en af de mange ting, han husker er at være meget overrasket over Sherlocks læspen. Den anden virkelig store ting, Angelo husker er, at John er _ekstremt_ god til at kysse.

Mange timer senere og efter flere afbrudte forsøg på at forlade restauranten – der var uendelige lykønskninger fra fremmede, og en amerikansk kvinde blev ved at fylde deres vinglas og råbe ”Kys!” – snublede drengene hjemefter og blev endnu mere ’pløret’, for at bruge en eufemisme.

Hvilket vil sige, at det var på dette tidspunkt at de begyndte at genopleve deres ’greatest hits’. Mens vil blive ved med at påstå, at han ikke kan få en erektion, når han er fuld, er dette teknisk set ikke sandt. Han _kan_ blive hård, han bare ikke blive, du ved, u-hård særlig hurtig.

Køkkenbordssex har et speciel plads i Johns hjerte, han kan ikke sige, hvorfor. Måske er det fordi bordet bare har den helt rigtige højde for at han kan stå lige på og pløje direkte ind, jeg ved det ikke, men da de snublede ind i lejligheden og Sherlock stadig sang –

”- og jeg vil blive giftet imorgen! Noget, noget, ssprang op i min bedsssteste alder! Quinde, kom og kysss mig; viss mig, hvor meget du vil sssavne mig, men sssørg for at jeg kommer i kirke til tiden!”

Og øjensynligt var den læspen storslået, siden John blev ufattelig liderlig af at høre det. Så få øjeblikke efter at lejlighedens dør var lukket, hjalp John sin forlovede(!) at tage sin frakke af og Sherlock føjtede tilfældigt rundt i rummet (stadig syngende), John fulgte ham bare, tog lidt efter lidt tøjet af Sherlocks krop, og den helt igennem døddrukne detektiv, du ved, opdagede det ikke, før hans underbukser og bukser hang omkring hans ankler.

Nøgen, bortset fra det ankel-allokerede tøj, sokker og sko, kiggede Sherlock ned, lagde sit hoved til siden og sagde, ”Oh John Watthon, hvad gør du ved mig?”

John svarede ikke, prikkede bare Sherlock først i det ene skinneben, derefter i det andet, indtil han havde løftet først det ene og så det andet ben. John tog de stramtsiddende bukser og underbukser, stod op -

”Ssskal vi have ssexss, John?” spurgte Sherlock, temmelig klar øjet, ”fordi jeg tror, at det kunne være rart.”

John svarede ikke, gennede bare Sherlock på en måde baglæns ind i køkkenet, tog sit eget tøj af, mens de snublede fremad, stjal sjuskede kys, hele vejen indtil toppen af Sherlocks lår pressede mod bordet, som de spiste, du ved, mad ved.

”Åh, det her bliver fantasstissk,” sagde Sherlock højtideligt, velvidende at John – som næsten altid ikke har problemer med at kunne så længe, som de begge ønskede – idag ville være yderligere i stand til at klø på og ville have Sherlock på kanten i rigtig, _rigtig_ lang tid.

Den stjernefulde detektiv tog ikke fejl. Efter at være kravlet op nøgen (undtaget sokkerne, siden John elsker det latterlige sød-skråstreg-knepperlige udseende af hans blege og perfekte forlovede (!) nøgen men med et par mørke sokker på), satte han sine fødder på hver sin stol og lod sin numse glide ud til kanten af bordet, og så iagttog Sherlock nøje, hvordan John gjorde sig selv våd med en ordentlig masse spyt (chancen for at den fulde doktor ville kunne finde noget glidecreme var meget mindre end at finde sin egen mund), og hvordan John tog sin tid om at presse sin pik op til hæftet ind i Sherlocks dejlige, buttede bagdel.

”Åååååh yesss!” Stønnede Sherlock teatralsk (han kender ingen anden måde), smed sine arme ud til siden og greb fat i bordkanten. ”Rid på mig, cowboy, rid!”

I et kort øjeblik fniste Sherlock hysterisk, så fulgte hans forlovede (!) hans anvisninger og gallopperede hårdt imod solnedgangen.

Sherlock tav ikke stille i de næste tyve minutter. _Tyve minutter_.

Åh, gode Gud, hvis jeg havde haft nogen, der havde holdt mig på kanten af en orgasme i tyve minutter, mens jeg stadig var i live, jeg sværger, jeg ville have -

Pyt med det. _Host_. _Pyt_ med det. Videre i teksten.

Som jeg var ved at fortælle, så havde detektiven gang i snakketøjet, mens hans forlovede (!) bollede afsted i den plyssede-dog-faste, store-dog-vel-proportionerede røv. ”Åh Gud John! Jeg har gåsssehud!”

John kælede for sin forlovedes (okay, jeg falder lige lidt til ro med de udråbstegn, hvis det er ok med dig) hofter og sagde ingenting. Det var fint, han _hørte_ alting.

”Der! Du er dér, lige dér! Åh Gud, jeg dør John, det følesss sså godt, jeg dør!”

John lænede sig forover og kyssede Sherlocks mave og perifert – tænk på, hvad de var i gang med – undrede sig over, om den mave ikke så en lille smule større ud end den plejede. Fodringen af Sherlock så ud til at virke og faktisk -

Tankerne kørte med det samme af sporet, da Sherlock råbte, ”Hårdere John, hårdere! Mine tæer sskal krumme ssig!”

Den gode doktor var glad for at følge ordren og han flyttede sig i en bedre position, kantede sine hofter op og hamrede ind i den vellystige detektivagtige bagdel med alt, hvad han i sit fuldskab kunne komme op med. Dette var faktiske ganske meget.

"Ngghh!" gryntede Sherlock højlydt, "Ngghhhhhh!"

John så ned på stolen, som pressede mod siden af hans knæ. Jeps, Sherlocks tæer var krummet tæt i hans sorte bomuldssokker. Grinende, greb den gode doktor kraftigere fat i sin forlovedes (!) hofter og begyndte at trække sin pik næsten hele vejen ud, inden han skubbede den slemme dreng hele vejen ind igen, så hårdt som han kunne.

”Åh, min Gud, John, jeg kan ssse ssstjerner, en million ssskinnende sstjerner!”

John kunne ikke på nogen måde have skubbet hårdere uden en mulig skade, så det gjorde han ikke, men mægtig tilskyndet af Sherlocks snakkesalige input, begyndte han at variere hastigheden af sine ryk fra meget hurtigt til pinefuld langsommeligt.

Som svar greb Sherlock endnu hårdere fat i bordets kanter, bøjede sin nakke og sukkede tydeligt _lyrisk_ i retningen af køleskabet. ”John , åh John, John, John, jeg elsssker dig, John. Mit hjerte John, det ssslår og ssslår og jeg tror, at jeg ikke kan trække vejret, jeg kan ikke trække vejret, fordi det ssslår sså vidunderligt hårdt, John.”

John var måske begyndt at tænke på at standse, en smule bekymret, men Sherlock hvinede i den nok mest skingre stemme hans forlovede (!) nogensinde havde hørt fra ham. ”Åh, forpulet godt, ikke sstoppe, hviss du sstopper, brækker jeg i en billion sstykker!”

Så John stoppede ikke og det gjorde Sherlock heller ikke, ikke for tyve meget lange minutter. Jeg kan husker hver evig eneste ting, Sherlock sagde og hver evig eneste ting, de gjorde i disse tyve meget gode minutter og nogle gange, når klokken er tre om morgenen og jeg stirrer ud af stuens vinduer, mens jeg er ved at springe ud af mit hoved (det er en griner) af bare kedsomhed, så kan tiden rart nok bruges på at kaste tankerne tilbage til den dag, de blev forlovet og havde døddrukken-hjernedød sex på køkkenbordet.

”Åh, gode Gu-Gu- Gud John,” stønnede Sherlock, ”kan gåsehud komme, fordi jeg sssværger på, at min gør!”

Det er nok min yndlingssætning fra denne specielle eftermiddag eller måske nogensinde, jeg er hårdt presset mellem den og så den, som Sherlock ytrede senere på aftenen (stadig lidt fuld): ”Tror du, at du vil kunne lide følelsen af min pik i en sok i din røv eller ville det bare være underligt?”

Hvorom alting er, så kan selv nydelse blive for meget og endelig fik Sherlock flyttet en hånd væk fra kanten af køkkenbordet, puttede sin næve omkring sin svulmende pik og lod kraften fra Johns stød drive sin erektion frem og tilbage i sin egen spytslikkede hånd.

Jeg har ikke en gang et hjerte længere og jeg sværger, at mit bankede og ventede og bankede og –

"John John JohnJohn _Joooooooooooooooooooohn."_

Sherlock kom så hårdt, at han skød sin sæd hele vejen op ad sin fordømte hals, Gud hjælpe mig, og jeg tror, at jeg ved at råbe eller noget, da John gjordet det for mig ved at sige de første ord, siden de var kommet hjem.

”Jeg – ” han stødte en gang mere ind i Sherlocks stadig-dunkende røv, ”- elsker – ” hans tæer krøllede, ”- dig – ” han kastede sit hoved tilbage, ”- fandme!” og begyndte at komme.

Jeg sværger ved Gud, at det tog mig tre timer før jeg kunne have en enkelt sammenhængende tanke i mit hoved.

*

Jeg kunne fortsætte, du ved, at jeg kunne.

Da drengene havde sovet et stykke tid (bevidstløse), var blevet ædru (havde voldsomme tømmermænd), spiste noget (John kunne kun klare lidt toast; Sherlock åd som en anden havnearbejder), så sov igen (denne gang som almindelige folk), vågnede de og følte sig temmelig fantastiske og mens de var på vej ned ad trapperne på vej mod bruseren og toilettet, besluttede de sig spontant for at spille den af på hinanden. John, maven faldet til ro i forhold til tidligere, falder på sine knæ, da Sherlock begynder at komme, åbner sin mund og fra godt ti centimeters afstand, temmelig grådig slugte alt, Sherlock kunne give.

Efter brusebadet og lidt mad og en lur på sofaen (Sherlock havde ikke haft en sag i over en uge, som var fint, hans hjerne havde nok at beskæftige sig med, og Johns vikarjob var sjældent aktuelt alligevel), de vågnede og jeg er ikke sikker på, hvis idé det var, men slutresultatet blev, at John havde abrikosmarmelade smurt ud over sin nøgne krop og Sherlock suttede det af ham – med særlig hensyn til navlen, maven og erektionen – indtil proceduren endte meget tilfredsstillende for alle involverede parter.

Jeg kunne fortsætte, du ved, at jeg kunne, men der er så meget mere, så det er urimeligt at regne med, at jeg kan dække det hele _og_ diskutere et bryllup samtidig med.

Det er nok at sige, at stuens røde plys stol knap giver plads til en mand som sidder i den, mens en anden skræver over ham, lykkelig spiddet af en rasende ståpik og grynter, ”Åh ja, åh ja, åh ja.”

Også nok at sige, at det at spise spaghetti af en andens mave på gulvet var lige så rodet anden gang som det havde været første gang, de gjorde det (sidste år? Sidste måned? Jeg kan ikke følge med længere), og det endte ligeså orgasmisk dengang som nu.

Og helt ærligt, så vil jeg springe de ting over, som de gjorde med Sherlocks store frakke og Johns stribede sweater og det sorte blondekorset med de flotte røde detaljer, som ingen af dem længere kan huske, at de havde købt.

Jeg vil heller ikke begynde med at forklare, hvor glad jeg er, at de opgav idéen med at gøre det i lighuset, og i gyden bagved tandlægens kontor, som er over ved Madame Tussaud (jeg var nervøs nok, at de kunne blive taget, da de gjorde det første gang et par måneder efter de var begyndt at komme sammen), og at de besluttede sig for, at give afkald på et hurtigt nummer på Angelos toilet (”Jeg har en svag fornemmelse, at vi er ved at være på grænsen af det tarvelige nu, ikke?”) og bestemte sig i stedet for at fortsætte deres parringsmaraton i de hjemlige omgivelser af 221B.

Jeg vil slutte dette med at sige lige en sidste ting, John ser mere nuttet ud i høje hæle end jeg havde troet muligt, men Sherlock – _åh Gud_.

*

Kan du se, hvad du har gjort ved mig? Du spurgte efter det med sex (gjorde du ikke? Jeg kunne sværge, at du gjorde) og du har fået mig fuldstændig afsporet fra det, der var hele pointen med dette kapitel. Og hele pointen med dette kapitel var, at det var meningen, at det skulle dreje sig om brylluppet.

Brylluppet af Dr. John H. Watson med Mr. Sherlock Ingen Mellem Initial Holmes. (I grunden kunne jeg glædeligt sige nøjagtigt disse ord i denne nøjagtige rækkefølge indtil jeg er død. Hvilket jeg er. Men du ved, hvad jeg mener.)

Videre i teksten.

Det var et lille bryllup, og det var meningen og af to årsager.

Først, så behøvede de ikke vente i så lang tid. Selv det at vente i en uge virkede vanvittigt, og du kan gætte, hvem der syntes, at det var vanvittig, ikke?

”Hvad, hvis han ombestemmer sig?”

Det var to om morgenen og jeg var ved at huske det hundeagtige noget, de havde gjort op mod kaminhylden og hvordan de begge på et tidspunkt havde set på mig med _sådant_ et blik at mit hår – så at sige – stod herligt på den anden ende, mens Sherlock åndede disse bløde ord mod min supraorbitale foramen.

_Øh?_

(Undskyld, han overraskede mig helt og aldeles.)

”Hvad nu, hvis han ombestemmer sig? Jeg vil ikke vente. Jeg vil blive gift nu. Nu.”

_Hu?_

(Altså, det tager et stykke tid at samle sine tanker, når du ikke har noget tilbage til at holde dem sammen, okay?)

”Jeg ved det. Jeg ved, at jeg ved det. John vil ikke ombestemme sig. Han vil ikke.”

_Uh, ja._

(Lad være med at sige noget, bare lad være.)

”Han vil ikke gå sin vej eller gør det, der er gjort, om, i mit hjerte og i mit hoved ved jeg det, men, men...”

_Du er spændt, min kære, du er bare spændt. Du vil gerne, at det hele sker nu._

(*Phhft!*)

Sherlock sukkede, klappede min lambdoid sutur med en lang finger. ”Ja. Det er det. Hvis jeg gifter mig med John – jeg gifter mig med John – jeg vil gifte mig med ham nu. Lige nu.”

_Klokken er to om morgenen. En lille smule upassende for vielsesceremonier. Og lige en ting til, hvis du gifter dig med John uden at Mrs. Hudson er tilstede, vil jeg banke dig._

Det er den anden grund til, at brylluppet var så lille. Der var simpelthen ikke så mange folk, de ønskede at have med. Mrs. Hudson, Johns søster og hendes nuværende elsker, Gregory Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes (jeg har en fornemmelse i forhold til de to, men jeg er ikke sikker), Angelo og hele hans familie, Mrs. og Mr. Merrick, butiksejere fra York (han er meget som John, bare tredive år frem i tiden) og det er sådan set det.

Så ja, dette kapitel skulle have diskuteret brylluppet, den uventede ting, der skete til brylluppet, og skulle have afsluttet denne historie på en pæn måde, men du kom og spurgte efter det med sex (du gjorde, jeg kan sværge, at du gjorde) og jeg blev lang i spyttet (du lagde mærke til at jeg i starten brugte ordet snakkesalig om mig selv; du _ved_ , hvad dette betyder, ikke?).

Hvorom alting er, så er jeg træt og det er fire om morgenen, så lad mig lige slutte dette med mine tænkte tanker og omgruppere og vi mødes her senere.

Så vil jeg fortælle dig, hvad der skete i den dejlige Berkshire vingård, hvor Sherlock Holmes og John Watson inviterede nogle få venner og familie til at være sammen med dem og fortsætte med at gøre noget, der aldeles lignede det, at blive gift.


	11. Chapter 11

Oversætterens anmærkning:

The Book of Common Prayer: Den almene bønnebog er det grundlæggende skrift for den anglikanske kirke.

 

*

Når du skal giftes, håber du, at det bliver en dejlig dag. Det gør selv Sherlock Holmes.

 

Jeg kan glædeligt meddele, at min egen personlige steg af en ungkarl, mit elskede drenge geni, han fik, hvad han ønskede sig og mere til.

 

*

 

Det stille bryllup af Dr. John H. Watson og Mr. Sherlock Holmes fandt sted sidst i april, et hundrede kilometer mest vest for London. Området var en landlig vingård, som gennem en eller anden form for mirakel var til rådighed med meget kort varsel for denne lille begivenhed.

 

Jeg vil tro, at det var Lizzies – æhm, Mrs. Hudsons – gøren. Hun sørgede for alting. Bevæbnet med Mycrofts kredit grænse (hun kendte begge Holmes brødrene lige godt, hvilket ville have overrasket en af dem temmelig meget) min Ella-Bell fandt og bookede ikke bare stedet, men hun organiserede det flotte, underspillede decór; udvalgte mad og vine, samt udsendte de relevante invitationer til den lille håndfuld inviterede.

 

Hvad Lizzie ikke kunne gøre, var at sørge for at forårshimlen var blå og vinden tempereret. Så igen er denne venlige kvinde sådan en bad ass motherfucker – idag i en flæset bordeauxfarvet kjole – at jeg helt ærligt ikke ville undervurdere hende på dette punkt.

 

Drengene var unaturligt sky, nervøse og stille det meste af denne forårsdag og de var begge to dødlækre i deres næsten matchende koksgrå jaketter, Sherlocks kjole lidt længere, mens John foretrak et slips fremfor en sløjfe.

 

Angelos søsters kone var deres præst og den ceremoni, de havde valgt, var på enhver tænkelig måde traditionel (jeg tror ikke at nogen andre end Mrs. Hudson og Mycroft så den komme). Ikke et eneste af ordene i bryllups trolovelsen fra The Book of Common Prayer blev ændret. Den eneste lille variation kom, da Sherlock uforvarende knælede, da han gengav ”med min krop jeg tilbeder Eder”, samtidig med at han satte den sølvring, han havde lavet, på Johns finger.

 

Af de fjorten gæster, der var tilstede, var der kun én, som ikke græd, og det var min Lizzie. Hvis du tænker på, at hun har været tangerende på frontlinjen i det meste af Johns og Sherlocks forhold, er det forståeligt. Hun var uden tvivl bare pokkers lettet.

 

Efter ceremonien, men før receptionen, som skete næsten lige efter, tog John fat i Sherlocks nu beringede venstre hånd og hviskede, ”Kom så, elskede, jeg har en lille overraskelse til dig.”

 

*

 

De gik ned af en grussti på en skråning. De kunne nemt se deres venner og familie sætte sig ned til receptionen på græsplænen – bordet var dekoreret med vikker, tulipaner og et kranie, dækket med tusindfryd (hej!) – de kunne høre samtalerne, champagne og vinpropper springe, og alligevel var de langt nok væk for at have lidt fred.

 

På toppen af den lille bakke standsede John, kiggede op i himlen, sagde ingenting. Det tog et par sekunder, inden...

 

... Sherlock så op.

 

I lang tid bevægede han sig ikke. Sagde ingenting. Så ikke ud til at ånde. Til slut så John på ham. Der var det, at han så, at Sherlock græd.

 

Den gode doktor sukkede. Denne gang var Sherlocks tårer... de var gode. Det var denne form for gråd, John ønskede. Han var lidt pinligt berørt og svimmel af at ønske det, men at får Sherlock til at føle så megen glæde – han ville aldrig stoppe med at ønske dette.

 

John lagde en arm omkring Sherlocks talje og så op igen.

 

I luften over dem sværmede de og dansede: tusinder og atter tusinder af honningbier, buttede små fuldmægtige, summende deres godkendelse, strålende i deres lyse pynt af gul og sort.

 

Sherlock kunne ikke vende øjnene væk.

 

Han løftede en hånd da en falanks af bier fløj lavt. De små væsener slingrede rundt og rundt om ham, så fløj de op igen for at forenes med deres brummende familie.

Sherlock sænkede sin arm men ikke sit blik, pressede en knytnæve mod den dejlige smerte i sit bryst. ”Du gjorde det her for mig?”

 

John tørrede blidt Sherlocks varme tårer bort. ”Du ved allerede, at jeg vil dø for dig ... fem tusinde bier bestillet online? Oh Honey, det var småting.”

 

Sherlocks hage faldt ned på hans bryst og han grinede i en fjollet, usikker, knoglesmeltende lettelse, som fik hans ben til at vakle, indtil de foldede sig sammen ind under ham.

 

John fulgte ham ned på den langstrakte plæne, hvor de begge kollapsede på deres rygge, armene spredt, samlet i midten ved deres hænder.

 

”Det her var jeg ikke forberedt på,” sagde den nye Mr. Holmes.

 

Sherlock grinede igen. _Grinede_. Han følte sig fuld, han følte sig som om hans krop var lavet af noget varmt og blødt og knogleløst. Og han havde end ikke _rørt_ champagnen, gode Gud, nej. (”Jeg, Sherlock Holmeses, tag Eder John Watseson, til min lovlige ægtemand...” Bestemt ikke.)

 

”Hvilken del?” hviskede den nye Mr. Watson.

 

John grinede. Han _havde_ rørt champagnen. ”Alt af det her, vil jeg tro. At løbe ned at mørke gyder klokken to om morgenen. Hovederne i køleskabet og billerne i morgenmaden. Succesen med bloggen. Farerne og sporene og det _sjove_. Men mest dig. Din lidenskab. Din lidenskab for _mig_. At forelske sig.”

 

Bierne havde fulgt ned efter dem, fløj henover græsset, dukkede ned i de små hvide tusindfryd som var spredt henover plænen. Sherlock kiggede på dem så intens, som hvis de havde været små, vidunderlige spor.

”Dit, dit smukke geni, du vidste sandsynligvis at dette ville ske lige fra begyndelsen.”

 

Sherlock holdt sin hånd henover et område med tusindfryd. Hverken for første eller sidste gang ønskede han at være dækket af bier. Han var klar over, at det var et underligt ønske, men han var ligeglad. Han vidste, at han en dag ville have bistader og han ville holde en dronning i sin hånd og vente tålmodigt på at hendes undersåtter ville komme til hende. Og ved at komme til hende, ville de komme til ham. Det er, hvad bier gør. Sherlock smilede. Han undrede sig over, hvad John mon ville sige.

 

Sherlocks smil svigtede og forsvandt. For allerførste gang gik det op for ham, at John ville være dér. At John ville være dér, når Sherlock blev gammel.

 

Verdens eneste rådgivende detektiv blinkede et par gange meget hurtigt. Pludselig var hans krop ikke blød eller varm eller knogleløs længere, den var kold og klam af pludselig sved. Han følte sig svimmel og åndeløs.

 

Mens mundvandet løb, kæberne arbejdede, satte Sherlock sig op i græsset, vred sig væk fra sin spritnye ægtemand, og han kastede op. I massevis.

 

Heldigvis ramte han ikke bierne.

 

*

 

John gned Sherlocks ryg. Mrs. Hudson gned Johns ryg. Ingen andre måtte komme ind i vingårdens flotte herretoilet, så ingen gned Mrs. Hudsons ryg.

 

”Det er okay. Det er virkelig okay. Det er bare nerver.”

 

Sherlock klynkede.

 

”Eller måske er det noget, du har spist? Har du spist? Gode Gud, jeg har slet ikke fodret dig idag, har jeg?”

 

John rynkede panden, sur på sig selv, så gik det op for ham, at en mand ikke kan kaste noget op, hvis han ikke har spist noget og ja, Sherlock havde rent faktisk spist og sådan som det så ud – ja, John havde set efter; han er trods alt en doktor – havde han endda spist meget.

 

”Måske har du spist for meget. Tror du, at du har spist for meget? Og så fik du nerver på? Det er bare det. Det er for meget mad, og, og... nerver?”

 

På nuværende tidspunkt var John næsten ikke klar over, at han klappede Sherlocks ryg, i stedet fokuserede han anspændt på, at Mrs. Hudson klappede hans, fordi det var det eneste, der holdt ham fra at have et pludseligt og totalt nervesammenbrud.

 

_Hvorfor er Sherlock nervøs? Er han ved at ombestemme sig? Åh Gud, nej. Nej, nej, nej. Jeg kan ikke gennemleve det her en gang til, det kan jeg ikke._

”Sherlock, er du -”

 

"John."

 

” - er der –”

 

"John."

 

"—jeg mener er—"

 

"John."

 

Mrs. Hudson havde kaldt John ved hans fornavn præcist tre gange i hele hans liv og alle tre gange var sket lige nu i de sidste to sekunder i herretoilettet på en meget dejlig vingård i Berkshire.

 

"John—"

 

(Fire.)

 

”- vil du komme med udenfor, nu? Jeg tror, at Sherlock har brug for lidt fred og ro. Jeg er lige udenfor.”

 

Den eneste grund til at John kunne tænke, endnu mindre stå op og bevæge sig, var fordi Mrs. Hudson havde stoppet med at klappe ham på ryggen. John ville meget gerne have Mrs. Hudson til at klappe ham på ryggen igen og han følte sig tilbøjelig til at gøre, hvad hun end bad ham om. Fordi, helt ærligt, hvis han skulle igennem de mere rå dele af de sidste to uger, så ville han –

 

"John."

 

(Fem.)

 

John kom op af gulvet op herretoilettet på den meget skønne vingård i Berkshire og åbnede sin mund for at sige noget til Sherlock –

 

_"John."_

 

John vidste ikke, om Mrs. Hudson havde nogen børn, så han vidste ikke, om tonen var en medfødt gave eller om hun havde udviklet den henover tiden, men med den ene stavelse fik hun formidlet nok til at gå videre med, mange tak. Med et sidste blik tilbage på Sherlock – den lange krop foldet henover toilettet, hovedet hang ned – forlod John herretoilettet på den meget pæne vingård og han gik ud i det bi brummende solskin.

 

*

 

Gregory Lestrade iagttog, hvad der foregik fra en vis afstand.

 

Mycroft Holmes iagttog, hvad der foregik fra en tilsvarende afstand.

 

Bagved dem drak og spiste og grinede og diskuteredes hvidvinens meritter i forhold til rødvinens i forhold til champagnen af alle de andre og de vinkede forsigtigt bierne væk og talte om London og trafik og om John og Sherlock rent faktisk var lovformelig gift (det var de), og om vejret var uforholdsmæssig varmt i år og et dusin andre ting, som ingen for alvor kunne huske senere (fordi hvidvinen og rødvinen og champagnen faktisk var virkelig god).

 

Og mens de så på fra en vis afstand, bevægede Gregory Lestrade sig lidt i retning af Mycroft Holmes, som bevægede sig en smule mod Gregory Lestrade, og så sagde Greg noget forsigtigt vittigt og de to begyndte stift at småsnakke, mens de iagttog den lille bakke i det fjerne, mens John løb på den, og da Mrs. Hudson endelig kom ud af herretoilettet og gik mod doktoren et par minutter senere, havde Mycroft fået Gregory til at grine, og da Mrs. Hudson lagde sin arm omkring Johns skuldre, og begge mænd vidste, at alt var fint på det tidspunkt, så gik de afsted langs den smalle sti og mistede til sidst helt tidsfornemmelsen.

 

*

 

”Har du nogensinde haft behov for noget så forfærdelig meget og i så lang tid, at når du så endelig fik det, var du helt udmattet af ønsket om at få det?”

 

Min Lizzie og John begyndte at gå frem og tilbage på den lille høj – heldigvis havde nogen allerede rengjort, hvad der skulle rengøres -  bierne dansede opmærksomt omkring dem. John hørte Mrs. Hudsons ord, da hun talte, men de blev ikke forarbejdet i flere lange øjeblikke, da han følte, at Lizzie igen begyndte at klappe hans ryg. Efter endnu et øjeblik nikkede han.

 

”Forstår du, at det kun er det, der er sket, John?”

 

John tænkte over det. Forstod han? Hvad var det han forstod? Han var ikke sikker.

 

Lizzie havde regnet det ud lang tid før ham, så hun uddybede. ”Han er ikke ved at ombestemme sig, John. Der er ingen tvivl. Det eneste, der skete her, er at Sherlock – og jeg citerer – ’lige for første gang har fundet ud af, at når jeg er gammel og fed og har flere rynker end et frisk lig, der findes flydende rundt i Themsen, så vil John være der. John sagde det i dag, at han vil være der. Jeg har aldrig troet, at nogen ville være der, Mrs. Hudson. Jeg har bare aldrig troet, at nogen ville være der.’”

 

John stoppede med at løbe for lang tid siden, mens Lizzie talte. Hans ører var varme. Han var ikke sikker på, hvorfor hans ører var varme.

 

”Altså, Sherlock er på herretoilettet, æhm, og brækker sig af glæde?”

 

Som om hun var doktoren og han var patienten, nikkede min BAMFpige. ”Ja, John, det ser det ud til at han gør.”

 

Ligesom Sherlock før ham, følte John sig så overrumplet af dette, at hans knogler blev bløde og han sank ned på den smukke grønne plæne. Lizzie og hendes hofte, jeg siger jer, de drenge gav den en ordentlig workout, men hun trak sin flotte bordeauxrøde kjole op, satte sig ned ved siden af John og klappede hans ryg nogle enkelte gange.

 

”Sherlock blev bare så glad, at han nærmest gik i chok. Det er alt, John. Alt er godt, alt er meget godt. Og nok så normale, som I to drenge nogensinde ser ud til at blive.”

 

Min BAMF skat smilede, kyssede Johns tinding, og blev ved med at klappe hans ryg, indtil Sherlock kom ud af toilettet et par minutter senere.

 

*

 

John vendte sig, så på sin elskede – på sin ægtemand.

 

På sin...ægtemand.

 

Sherlock Ingen Mellem Initial Holmes var nu John H. Watsons ægtefælle. Hans bedre halvdel. Betydningsfulde anden. Partner. Livsfælle.

 

John pressede sin hånd mod sit bryst. Han havde, meget muligt, pludselig en lille smule kvalme og var derfor ikke virkelig opmærksom på, at Mrs. Hudsons venlige hånd forlod hans ryg eller at hun lige så stille gik tilbage, selv da han stod og så på Sherlock.

 

Er det sådan et mirakel føles, undrede han sig? Som køresyge og dårlige rejer og tømmermænd? Er det sådan, det føles, når ens liv endelig, langt om længe, begynder at give mening? Når du absolut ikke ønsker noget som helst andet og mere end det, du har lige nu i det her minut?

 

John Watson er temmelig sikker på, at ja, det er øjensynligt lige præcis sådan et mirakel føles. Som om du er lige ved at kaste op over dens absolutte perfektion.

 

Johns ægtemand – i sin stadig fejlfri smoking, hvordan fanden? – krydsede plænen, standsede foran ham og tog begge hans hænder. ”Åh nej, også dig.”

Sherlock ser alting, selvfølgelig gør han det, men han ser især John. Og lige nu er Johns udtryk et spejlbillede af den, Sherlock vidste han havde haft lige for lidt siden.

 

”Åh, vi er noget af et par, Mr. Watson,” mumlede John.

 

Sherlock grinede. ”Ja, det er vi, Mr. Holmes.”

 

Sherlock så sig omkring, og følte igen sit hjerte slå hårdt i sit bryst da tusindvis af små _Jeg elsker dig’er_ brummede og fløj alle vegne. ”Du sagde før, ’Du vidste sandsynligvis, at det her ville ske lige fra begyndelsen.’”

 

John nikkede. ”Gjorde du ikke?”

 

Sherlock rystede på sit hoved. ”Jeg er det mest blinde fjols, John. Fordi jeg ikke kunne genkende dig, ikke i lang tid. Jeg vidste ikke, at du var mit mirakel, ikke før du vidste, at jeg var dit. Og det? _Det_ var mit mirakel. At du tog mig, at du... _så_ mig. I alt hvad der er vigtigt, ser du altid mere, John. Du ser altid så meget mere.”

 

Omkring dette tidspunkt landede en fed bi, dens bagben fyldt op med pollen, på Johns bryst. Den marcherede selvsikker henover hans lysegrå slips og da den trillede, havde Sherlock i et kort øjeblik trang til at fange dette lille symbolske insekt, holde det, tage det med hjem og presse det bag glas. I stedet iagttog han og John det, mens det flyttede lidt rundt på sin bagage, og så fløj afsted.

 

Sherlock samlede deres arme. ”Du vil være meget vred på mig om en tredive års tid, John.”

 

John nikkede langsomt, ”Det regner jeg med, at jeg vil være. Hvorfor denne gang?”

 

De begyndte at gå tilbage mod deres venner. ”Altså, når en person holder en bidronning, ved du hvad der så sker?”

 

John sukkede for fremtids John. ”Det finder jeg ud af om en tredive års tid, ikke?”

 

Sherlock flettede sine fingre med Johns. ”Ja, det vil du. Ser du, når du holder en dronning, så vil hendes bifolk komme til hende. Og derfor komme til dig. Der er nemlig det med bier-”

 

_Slut_

 

_De eksisterer ikke. Jeg ved, at de ikke eksisterer. Og alligevel er jeg her, og håber så meget på, at John og Sherlock bliver gamle sammen og vise og plumpe, og at Sherlock’s bier laver den bedste honning i England, og at drengene spiser den hver eneste dag med toast og varm te. Og at de vil være lykkelige. Mest af alt håber jeg, at de vil være lykkelige._

_Oversætterens anmærkning:_

_På atlinmerricks livejournal kan du finde fanart, som er inspireret af denne historie. Du kan også læse historien ”Long time coming” (ligger også her på AO3: http://archiveofourown.org/works/497637/chapters/872237), som beskriver ugen op til selve brylluppet i yderligere detaljer. Meget underholdende læsning, tør jeg godt love :)_

_Endnu en gang tak til Atlin Merrick for at tillade oversættelsen!_


End file.
